Dos Idiotas y sus Gatos
by AmorRudo
Summary: Alibaba, un joven adolescente solitario, logra entablar una amistad con su vecino Sinbad, a quien tanto tiempo había estado observando desde que llegó a la ciudad. Todo gracias a su gato, Aladdin. Lo que no sabía, es que por las vueltas de la vida, terminaría declarándole sus sentimientos ese mismo día. ¿Qué le iría a decir Sinbad después de saberlo? Sinbad x Alibaba. AU. Sinali.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Magi: The Labirynth of Magic no nos pertenecen, son de su autor respectivo.

**Pareja: **Sinbad x Alibaba (Sinali).

**Advertencia: **Relación chico x chico. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, no lo leas.

* * *

**Dos Idiotas y sus Gatos**

**I**

—Disculpe, joven. Creo que este es su gato. —Fue la primera frase que había logrado escuchar del vecino a quien tanto había estado observando desde que había llegado al barrio. Debía ser una señal de los dioses. —No estoy seguro si es gato o gata, pero mi Judal parece muy encariñado con él. Los encontré durmiendo en mi cama.

Miró disimuladamente la figura de Sinbad reposando bajo el marco de su puerta ¡De su propia puerta! Oh, por dios. El vecino del que tanto se había estado fijando durante tanto tiempo... estaba ahí, hablándole desde la puerta de su casa, DE SU PROPIA CASA ¿Acaso estaba soñando? Y lo peor de todo. Su gato. Dios santo, Aladdin, ¿Cómo se atrevió a meterse en la cama de la persona que tanto le hacía latir el corazón? Seguro Sinbad ha de haberse molestado. Sería mejor pedir disculpas rápidamente. Se apresuró a contestar, tragando saliva como pudo.

—¿E-en serio? ¿En su cama? ¡Oh, no. Aladdin! ¿Pero qué has hecho? —dijo Alibaba, recibiéndolo de los brazos de Sinbad, con cuidado. No quería tocar esas manos sagradas. Si lo hacía, estallaría en vergüenza—. Lo siento tanto, de verdad. Mi gato tiene sólo 2 meses y ahora últimamente ha estado más inquieto que de costumbre.

—¿Es macho? —preguntó algo confundido y luego le sonrió al muchacho—. Disculpa, creí que era hembra. Es un felino muy bello

—S-sí —contestó nervioso—. Es macho, su nombre es Aladdin. Lo recogí de la calle cuando regresaba de la universidad. No pude resistirme y lo adopté. —Le acarició con el rostro y el felino reaccionó con un maullido de regocijo.

—Es muy lindo, nunca había visto un gato con el pelaje azul —comentó y luego miró fijamente al otro— ¿Te mudaste hace poco, cierto?

Alibaba le miró fijamente, percatándose de que su vecino había estado algo pendiente de él. Pero no era de darle tanta importancia, de todas formas todo el mundo sabía que él era nuevo por esos lugares.

—Sí, así es. Tuve que venir aquí por motivos de traslado del trabajo de mi padre. Al principio me sentía solo y perdido, pero este gato me ha ayudado mucho a adaptarme en este nuevo sitio. —Le sonrió.

—Ya veo. Siento no haberte hablado antes. Trabajo demasiado y se me pasó. Soy Sinbad, por cierto —Curvó los labios gentilmente al muchacho. Se veía muy tierno y feliz acariciando a su minino azul. Pudo ver como Judal avanzaba dentro de la casa y se ponía a los pies del otro, maullando.

—No, no. No debe preocuparse. Lamento además que mi gato malcriado lo haya molestado y haya interrumpido en sus quehaceres —Miró a Aladdin con desaprobación, a lo que el gato le devolvió la mirada con un maullido, sobándose en sus pies —Su gato es muy lindo también. Su pelaje se ve suave y bien cuidado. A pesar de que sea un hombre ocupado, veo que se preocupa mucho de sus mascotas.

—No me molestó para nada. Tu gato es muy bueno, a comparación de Judal. Ya estoy acostumbrado a encontrármelo durmiendo en mi cama —Trató de tomar al felino negro entre sus manos y lo único que recibió fue un manotazo y un siseo del animal—. Gato maligno... —murmuró, dejando al animal y volvió a ver al muchacho frente a él—. ¿Tu nombre era...?

—Es algo agresivo puedo ver —Rio levemente—. Pero con Aladdin se ve bastante amigable. —Vio cuando Judal apoyó la pata sobre la cara de Aladdin—. Ah, sí. Mi nombre es Alibaba Saluja. —Se presentó con nervios.

—Es extraño. Judal nunca demuestra afecto por ninguna persona u otro animal. Aladdin debe ser especial —Se rio al ver a su mascota del mal dándole golpecitos al gatito azul en la cabeza, queriendo jugar—. Bien, Alibaba. Cualquier cosa que necesites, sólo dímela. Vivo aquí al lado y espero que tengas un buen día —diciendo esto. Tomó a su gato, lo suficientemente rápido para que éste no volviera a intentar arañarlo, dispuesto a irse.

—Ah, sí... de acuerdo... —dijo con cierta tristeza.

La verdad, estaba muy feliz de que por fin haya tenido la oportunidad de entablar una conversación con su vecino, a quien lo había visto tan lejano e inalcanzable desde un comienzo. Muchas veces había pensado en cómo acercársele y conversar con él. Pero esos pensamientos solo lograron quedarse en el olvido junto a su valentía. Sin embargo, ahora que Sinbad se iba, sentía que algo debía hacer. No quería quedarse en ese vacío de nunca haber intentado nada por acercarse a una persona, por lo que reuniendo sus fuerzas suficientes, dijo:

—Mi gato Aladdin... probablemente se sienta muy solo. ¿Podría ser que... deje a Aladdin jugar con su gato una próxima vez? Digo, solo si quiere y pues... no sé... yo... —De acuerdo, era lo peor en tratar de conversar con él, ni siquiera sabía cómo reunir las palabras, ordenarlas y decirlas para simplemente pedirle verse una próxima vez.

El otro miró a Judal maullando enojado entre sus brazos y luego oyó lo que el muchacho le preguntaba. No pudo evitar sonreír divertido ante la propuesta.

—No creo que podamos evitar que se vuelvan a ver, parece que se han hecho amigos. Así que claro, Aladdin puede jugar con Judal todo lo que quiera —El gato negro se escabulló entre sus manos y corrió nuevamente hasta el pequeño gatito azul—. Parece que no quieren esperar hasta la próxima vez.

Los labios de Alibaba se expandieron en una sonrisa ante la respuesta de Sinbad y sintió una felicidad enorme embaucarle el cuerpo. No sabía por qué, pero le hacía sentir bien en cierto modo. Luego vio cuando los gatos comenzaron a jugar entre ellos, rodando por el pasto y persiguiéndose mutuamente. Se sentía contento de ver a su querida mascota hacer un amigo por primera vez. De pronto, se quedó mirando a Sinbad, preguntándose si él no tendría algo que hacer ahora.

—¿No está ocupado? Si gusta, puede dejarme a mí con los gatos y si quiere... regresa después. —Honestamente no quería que se fuera, pero sabía no podía ser desconsiderado con una persona ocupada.

—¿Me estás echando?

—¿Eh? N-no... Es sólo que... me dijo hace un momento que era una persona ocupada y... —Trastabilló con sus propias palabras, estaba demasiado nervioso como para decirle algo cuerdo e inteligente. Sólo decía cualquier cosa que se le venía a la cabeza.

Sinbad rio un poco ante el nerviosismo del muchacho. Quizá era desconsiderado, pero se veía tierno balbuceando sin llegar a decir nada.

—Tendría que estar revisando unos papeles, pero realmente no tengo ganas. ¿Te molesta si también me quedo?

—C-claro... si quiere puede... —No se pudo quitar el sonrojo que pintó su rostro hasta en las orejas, cosa que lo dejaba en demasiada evidencia. El corazón le latía muy fuerte... es que, dios, era Sinbad, el vecino que hace tanto tiempo había estado mirando.

—Seguro Ja'far se molestará conmigo. Seguro lo has visto más que yo. Tiene cabello blanco y pecas, suele venir a buscar las cosas que me olvido —Debía admitir que no le agradaba los regaño de su subordinado, pero tenía ganas de pasar un rato con Alibaba. No todos los días tenía un vecino nuevo y menos uno que se viera tan interesante como ese muchacho.

—Ah, sí. Creo haberlo visto unas cuantas veces.

Mentira, como se la pasaba mirando hacia la casa de su vecino, lo veía entrar y salir diariamente de su casa. Se preguntaba incluso quién podría ser. A veces se sentía inseguro al querer averiguarlo. Temía pensar que se tratara de alguien con quien tuviera... no, no, debía calmarse. Le picaba la curiosidad saber quién era. Tal vez era su amigo, o alguien. Sin embargo, sus sentimientos eran algo contradictorios, ya que tampoco quería saberlo.

—¿No planeas invitarme algo o nos quedaremos aquí? —Tal vez su pregunta había sido descortés, pero no supo qué más decir. Alibaba se había quedado pensativo por un momento y parecía que no planeaba decirle nada más. ¿Acaso había dicho algo que le molestó?

El joven oyó la voz de Sinbad sacarlo de su trance. Pero qué estúpido y desconsiderado era. Obviamente no podía dejarlo a la deriva en la entrada de su casa. ¿Qué clase de vecino era?

—Oh, no. Discúlpeme. Yo... lo siento, sí, por supuesto que sí, pase. ¡Ah! Pero cerré la puerta, necesito la llave... espere... ¿Dónde la puse? —Las manos le temblaban y la cara la tenía completamente roja. Ojalá la tierra se la tragase en ese momento. Ni siquiera podía encontrar la llave correcta para la cerradura. "¿Cómo puedo ser tan tonto?" Se dijo. Incluso cuando la encontró, la llave no entraba. Claro, la estaba poniendo al revés... esto iba de mal en peor. Por otro lado, esta situación era un verdadero espectáculo a los ojos de Sinbad. Los nervios y su torpeza lucían tan adorables en él. No pudo evitar sonreír y agradecerle cuando le dejó pasar.

—¿No deberíamos entrar a los gatos también?

—Bueno, estos últimos días, Aladdin ha aprendido a salir a jugar al jardín y luego volver por su cuenta. Normalmente regresa cuando tiene hambre o va al baño. Le dejo una ventana entreabierta y regresa solo. —Abrió la ventana principal que da hacia el jardín de la entrada principal.

—Parece muy independiente para ser tan pequeño —Miró a su alrededor, apreciando la casa del joven. Se veía confortable, aunque era más chica que la suya propia. Alibaba se volvió a acercar a donde estaba y notó que no sabía bien de qué hablar con él, ya que no lo conocía. Debería comenzar indagar —. Entonces, ¿te mudaste aquí por trabajo?

—A decir verdad, sí. Aladdin es un pequeño gato que acostumbra a hacer las cosas por sí solo, aun cuando es apenas un bebé. Me sorprendió el hecho de que aprendiera cosas tan rápido. Es muy hábil. —Rio, al recordarlo como un pequeño gatito bebé que conoció —. Y sí. Como le dije, mi padre fue trasladado hace poco. Fue ascendido y eso nos permitió tener más comodidades que en nuestro anterior hogar... —Decidió llegar hasta ahí, no quería aburrir a Sinbad con largas historias aburridas—. ¿Desea algo para beber? —preguntó.

—Claro, un café o lo que tengas —Se sentó en la mesa de la sala, mientras Alibaba iba a preparar algo. Observó nuevamente el lugar. Entonces el muchacho vivía con su padre. ¿Qué diría éste si lo viera ahí conversando con su hijo? No se había percatado antes de algún adulto con ese chico, sólo lo había visto una o dos veces entrando a esa casa. Su trabajo siempre lo mantenía muy distraído

—Así que vives con tu padre. Creí que estabas solo, a él no lo he visto.

Alibaba se dispuso a preparar café y colocó el agua a hervir. Estaba tenso y nervioso, pero quería con todo su corazón, no ser un verdadero torpe esta vez.

—Mi padre pasa muy poco en casa —confesó, sacando las tazas del mueble—. Trabaja muy duro. Hay días en las que no regresa —Decir eso le dolió un poco. La ausencia de su padre en este último tiempo había vuelto su relación muy distante con la de él —. Ya van tres días que no lo veo. Algunas veces me llama para saber cómo estoy, me envía dinero, me dice que no volverá y que no me preocupe. Es imposible no preocuparse, pero eso es decisión de él. La última vez había estado una semana sin volver. —De pronto salió de sus cavilaciones—. Oh, lo siento. Debe ser aburrido lo que le estoy contando. —Se rascó la nuca con algo de pena. No quería dar lástima tampoco.

—En absoluto. No me parece para nada aburrido. Debe ser muy duro para ti estar tanto tiempo solo, ya veo por qué Aladdin es tan importante para ti —Sintió un poco de pena por Alibaba y también se vio a sí mismo en él. Se había quedado sin sus padres muy joven e incluso ahora, seguía estando bastante solo—. ¿Y tu madre?

—Mi madre... lleva medio año fallecida. Murió a causa de una enfermedad intrahospitalaria. Desde entonces mi padre cambió y me relación con él también. Las cosas se habían desmoronado. Estábamos al borde de la ruina y mi padre casi pierde su empleo. Pero de pronto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, logró salir adelante. No digo que sea algo malo, sin embargo, fue bastante rápido. Con esfuerzo, fue ascendido y nos trasladamos, dejando la antigua casa con todos los recuerdos que teníamos por mi madre.

Sinbad abrió los ojos sorprendido y el corazón se le estrujó un poco, sintiéndose culpable por traer esos recuerdos nostálgicos.

—Disculpa, lamento oír eso. Perdona por preguntar. Soy un tonto. Sin embargo me alegro de que ver que están llevando bien las cosas ahora. Seguramente tu madre esté muy orgullosa de ti.

—No, no. Por favor, no diga eso. Usted no lo sabía y no me molesta decirle en lo absoluto. Son cosas que ya pasaron, que son parte de la vida... y tarde o temprano tendría que afrontarlo —. Suspiró. La voz se le oía un tanto quebradiza, pero se volteó justo a tiempo cuando el pitido de la tetera comenzó a sonar—. Es duro, pero se aprende a vivir con ello.

—Sí, lo sé muy bien —Miró la mesa un segundo, mientras los recuerdos comenzaban a invadir su mente—. ¿Sabes? Mi mamá también murió de una enfermedad cuando yo era joven, creo que tenía 14 años más o menos. Mi papá había desaparecido en la guerra, así que tuve que aprender a vivir solo de joven. Tuve un buen tutor, de todas formas, aunque era un tipo raro y le gustaba mucho viajar por distintos lugares. Disculpa, creo que ahora yo soy el que te aburre con historias.

—Entiendo. —Se sorprendió al oír la historia de Sinbad. De algún modo, sentía que ambos eran iguales. Estaban solos. Sin embargo, Alibaba sabía que aún tenía a su padre. Tal vez no como quisiera, pero aún tenía tiempo de estar junto a él—. D-debió ser muy duro para usted. No me aburre en lo absoluto, estoy feliz que confíe en mí para contarme estas cosas. —Al preparar el café, le dio entrega de la taza sobre la mesa. Y puso un recipiente con azúcar en cubos para que se sirviera a su gusto—. Aquí tiene.

—Gracias —Recibió la taza y bebió el café sin azúcar—. Nunca habló de estas cosas, ni con mis amigos. No me parece que sea necesario. Aunque ahora creo que me sentí un poco identificado contigo, Alibaba —Sonrió al chico un poco, decidido a que debía cambiar ese ambiente de tristeza—. Dejemos de hablar de esto. Cuéntame algo de ti. ¿Vas a la escuela o algo así? Lo siento, no sé tu edad, por eso pregunto.

—Tengo 18 años. Actualmente voy a primer año de universidad. Estudio Economía. Por el momento no he tenido problema alguno, a decir verdad, me va bastante bien y espero siga siendo así. ¿Usted en qué trabaja? —Se atrevió a preguntar, con cierto nerviosismo.

—Qué interesante carrera —mencionó mientras bebía otro sorbo del café—. Soy abogado. Tengo un estudio propio. Me demanda mucho tiempo, entiendo a tu padre en ese sentido, a veces me tengo que quedar muchas horas trabajando. El hombre que viste, Ja'far, es mi subordinado. Siempre se encarga de las cosas que me olvido. Parece más una madre que mi compañero.

—Oh, ¿Así que es abogado? —preguntó con sorpresa—. Es una profesión bastante compleja. A decir verdad, la tenía en mi lista de opciones. Pero supuse no estaba hecho para algo así. —Rio algo avergonzado—. Ah, así que ese sujeto que veo a diario es un subordinado... —De pronto, sintió que dijo algo que no debía decir—. Digo... eh...

—¿A diario? —Lo miró algo confundido—. Admito que soy un poco distraído, pero no creo que tanto para que Ja'far venga siempre... Bueno, tal vez. ¿Quién creíste que era?

—Tal vez no a diario, pero sí muy seguido —Otra vez sintió que dijo algo que no debía—. Ah, pues creí que se trataba de su... no lo sé... pariente... algo... quizá... bueno no importa. —Se sobó la frente, algo nervioso. Era extraño para él, ya que, inconscientemente se molestaba un poco cada vez que oía ese nombre.

—En realidad no tengo otros parientes, pero lo conozco hace mucho. Es casi como un hermano pequeño, aunque ahora se ha tenido que convertir en mi madre y me persigue cuando escapo del trabajo. —Alibaba se veía algo molesto de nuevo. Tal vez debería cambiar el tema. Al parecer su subordinado no le había caído bien. ¿Habían hablado o algo? Debería conversarlo con él después —. ¿Tú tienes otros familiares?

—Pues... no. Es decir, la única persona más cercana a un familiar mío que he tenido, más que nada como una hermana para mí, ha sido Morgiana. Una amiga de infancia que conozco desde que tengo memoria. Ella fue una fiel compañera mía y muy buena amiga. La he extrañado mucho este último tiempo ya que ella está lejos, ella es de mi ciudad natal. —Miró hacia el suelo, recordándola con cierta nostalgia pero a la vez alegría de que aun estando lejos, sabía que los lazos que los unían eran fuertes y podrían verse de nuevo en algún tiempo no tan lejano.

—Ah, ya veo. Esta jovencita vendría a ser como tu novia, ¿cierto?

Repentinamente, el muchacho se vio a sí mismo en una boda junto a ella. No, qué horror. No es como si Morgiana no le agradase como mujer. Era muy linda y atractiva, sin embargo, por alguna razón, nunca se había sentido atraído hacia las mujeres. Por más que lo intentaba, Morgiana no le llamaba la atención más allá de la amistad. Al principio, a su corta edad de 16 años se dio cuenta de eso. Y prontamente cayó en cuenta que él en realidad tenía cierta inclinación hacia los hombres. ¿Pero cómo lograría decirle eso a un vecino que apenas conocía? Incluso, mucho peor, ¿A la persona en la que se fijó desde la primera vez en que la vio? Jamás podría decirle algo así.

—No, no lo es... quizá, no es la persona indicada para mí —contestó algo afligido.

—Oh, bueno, pero debes tener a alguien por ahí. Siempre solemos fijarnos en alguna persona aunque no nos demos cuenta —Miró directamente a los ojos del muchacho y sonrió, volviendo a recordar—. Cuando tenía tu edad, seguí viajando por mi cuenta e hice muchos amigos. También muchos amores. Ya encontrarás a alguien para ti. ¿O ya lo tienes?

El otro se sorprendió ante esa pregunta.

—No lo sé todavía, aun no estoy seguro. —Corrió la vista hacia un lado sonrojado, no podía mirarlo a la cara.

—Seguro que es una persona muy afortunada si tú te has fijado en ella. Eres un chico muy atractivo, Alibaba —Después de decir eso, se dio cuenta que había sonado raro, pero era algo real. Quizá debería controlarse, aún no conocía del todo a ese chico, y no quería que le empezara a mirar con desconfianza.

Sin embargo, al contrario de lo que creyó Sinbad, el chico se sonrojó ante sus palabras. No lo conocía muy bien todavía, pero lo poco y nada que había logrado deducir, más allá de su apariencia física y su sonrisa radiante, fue su forma de ser. Le agradaba esa compañía tan grata que le brindaba, una especie de calor intenso que hacía que su piel le ardiera de una manera agradable. Se sentía bien a su lado. Por lo menos, se sentía enormemente afortunado de poder hablarle en ese mismo minuto. Sonrió. Se sentía feliz por eso. De que al menos, esa coincidente instancia le haya dado paso a poder acercarse a él de algún modo.

—Eso creo.

—Disculpa mi atrevimiento, a veces hablo de más sin darme cuenta. No quería incomodarte —Trató de corregirse viendo la cara del otro. Notó que se había avergonzado y lo que menos quería era dejar una mala impresión con su nuevo vecino. Le estaba agradando mucho Alibaba y lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era quedar mal con el muchacho.

—¿Eh? Oh, no. No es eso, para nada. Lo que pasa es que no suelen decirme muy a menudo esa clase de cosas. Y me avergüenza un poco, pero me hace sentir bien de algún modo.

Comenzó a jugar con su cabello por los nervios. Se encogió de hombros por cohibirse y rió algo alterado. Algunas veces le molestaba su evidente nerviosismo, pensaba le hacía ver mal frente a otros, como si estuviera loco.

—¿En serio? Qué extraño. Tienes ojos lindos, aunque no eres muy alto, pero creo que todavía tienes tiempo para crecer. Me parece que yo seguí creciendo cuando pasé los veinte años, aunque esa altura tampoco te queda mal —. Apoyó el codo sobre la mesa y recargó el rostro sobre su mano, observando a Alibaba. Quizás estaba siendo un poco atrevido, pero le era interesante el nerviosismo que generaba en el muchacho cada vez que hablaba más. Era un chico muy divertido.

El sonrojo de Alibaba era tan notorio como un tomate maduro. ¿Cómo lograba hacerle sentir tantas emociones a la vez? Esa postura en la que se encontraba ahora le quedaba muy bien. Parecía un modelo profesional. Sus facciones eran suaves y masculinas, bastante llamativas para su gusto. Sumado además con esos halagos que le daba, lo enmudecía.

—G-gracias... —Logró decir. No supo qué otra cosa responder. Intentó con todo su esfuerzo decir algo más. "Vamos, di algo inteligente". Se dijo a sí mismo. —Usted... usted también es bastante atractivo. —Bien, de todas las cosas, se le ocurrió decir algo demasiado atrevido. Ahora que lo tragara la tierra. Tal vez pensaría que era un maldito loco. Pero no perdía nada con decirle, ¿verdad?

—¿Lo crees? —preguntó, arqueando las cejas, algo sorprendido por el comentario—. Muchos dicen que un abogado con el cabello largo no es muy profesional, pero creo que mi apariencia no influye en mi forma de trabajar. Siempre he usado el cabello así y no lo cambiaría por un par de comentarios sin sentido.

Alibaba se percató del asombro de Sinbad, tal vez no debió haberlo dicho. No quería que pensara mal de él.

—Siento decirle cosas extrañas... pero es lo que yo pienso. Yo también creo que la apariencia no es algo que deba influir en el trabajo. Es decir... mientras seas eficiente en lo que hagas, lo demás no importa. Además... —Dudó en si decirlo o no, pero de igual forma quiso hacerlo. —El cabello largo le... queda bien...

—¿Te gusta? —Se llevó una mano a su cabello por inercia—. Hace mucho que lo llevo así, estoy muy acostumbrado. No creo que pueda cortármelo. ¿Crees que debería?

—¡No! —Alzó la mano de manera automática y luego se percató de su gesto—. Digo, no. No creo que debiera... se le ve bien así. Además, pienso que es muy valioso para usted tenerlo así.

—A mi madre le gustaba mi cabello largo, supongo que eso evitar que me lo corte —admitió y luego sonrió nuevamente, mirando a Alibaba. Recibir un alago de ese pequeño muchacho le había alegrado. No era como si fuera una persona poco elogiada, de hecho normalmente recibía comentarios positivos de otras personas, pero ese chico le había dado una alegría especial. Además de que no podía dejar de mirarlo, su atención estaba puesta en cada reacción que el otro tenía. Estaba resultando una tarde muy interesante—. Bien, me lo dejaré así. Te haré caso.

El joven asintió con la cabeza, sonriente. Se sintió feliz por eso. Al menos, supo en ese momento que Sinbad no se había tomado a mal sus comentarios. Sin embargo, de igual forma debía ser cuidadoso para no decir alguna tontería que dejara en evidencia su condición. Tal vez Sinbad podía ser homofóbico o algo así y tomarse a mal sus palabras. Por ello debía mantenerse al margen de lo que decía.

—Yo no sé si podría dejarme el cabello tan largo —dijo—. Lo he intentado un par de veces, pero siempre termino contándomelo por cualquier motivo. Tal vez no todos estamos para eso. Pero insisto en que a usted le luce bien.

—Gracias, eres muy amable. —"Qué chico tan agradable" no pudo evitar pensar. Además de joven. Nunca tenía tiempo de compartir con personas así, estaba disfrutando mucho la conversación—. Es cuestión de costumbre. Cuando te empiezas a ver con el cabello largo te acostumbras, aunque yo siempre lo he tenido así. De vez en cuando es tedioso el tener que peinarlo y demás, pero creo que el costo lo vale. De todas formas, creo que a tu persona especial le gustarás así como eres.

—¿U-usted lo cree? —agachó su cabeza, sonrojado. ¿Cuántas veces se sonrojaría en el día por los elogios de Sinbad?

—Claro, ella ha de ser muy importante para ti, ¿verdad?

—¿Ella? —preguntó de pronto—. Ah, sí... ella... —repitió, desilusionado. Era evidente que Sinbad imaginaba que él estaba enamorado de una chica.

—¿Eh? —Arqueó una ceja ante el comentario y expresión de Alibaba—. ¿Tiene algo de malo?

—No es nada... —contestó, decepcionado. Sabía que Sinbad era alguien inalcanzable. Seguro él tenía a alguien en su vida o algo así, una chica apuesta y bonita. Llegar a pensar en si quiera una oportunidad con él era algo tonto. Suspiró, no quería mostrarse patético frente a Sinbad.

—Anda, dime —Trató de animarlo, sonriéndole para inspirarle confianza. El gesto triste en su rostro lo hizo sentir mal y hacerle surgir la necesidad de ayudarlo—. ¿Tienes algún problema con la chica que te gusta? Cuéntame. Podría ayudarte si me lo permites.

Por un momento Alibaba sintió que se asfixiaba dentro de un estanque lleno de agua ¡¿Explicarle cosas amorosas a la persona que le gustaba, y encima un hombre, un vecino al que acababa de conocer?! Sí, claro. ¿Qué podría decirle? "Hey, lo que pasa es que eres un vecino muy apuesto, me atraes físicamente. Me gustan los hombres y por eso me he fijado en ti. Todos los días te observo desde mi ventana como fiel acosador". No, muy mala idea hablarle sobre eso.

—Es que... es algo complicado —Trató de explicar.

—Inténtalo. Puedo decir que tengo cierta experiencia en estos temas, podría darte algún consejo. ¿Ella va a tu universidad?

—Eh... yo... —No, mala idea. No podía, definitivamente no podía. ¿Pero qué pasaba si lo intentaba? No, no. Eso no. Definitivamente no. ¿Qué clase de idiota era? Como si fuera posible lograr algo con eso. —N-no, no va... —respondió, titubeante.

—¿No? —preguntó extrañado, arqueando una ceja, acomodándose en el respaldo de la silla y llevando una mano a su rostro, pensativo —. ¿Entonces de dónde la conoces? Hace poco que vives aquí, así que no creo que conozcas a muchas personas.

—Vive... técnicamente donde yo vivo... pero, sólo la conozco de vista. Creo que es inalcanzable para mí. —No mentía en lo que decía, salvo el género al que se refería. Mientras no diera información más allá de su paradero e identidad, suponía todo estaría bien—. No es algo del cual deba preocuparme. Puede ser a lo que se le dice amor platónico...

—No digas eso. No hay nadie inalcanzable, si realmente le quieres, a menos que... ¿Es casada?

Esa pregunta tomó al muchacho desprevenido, ni él mismo lo sabía.

—Puede ser, no lo sé realmente...

—¿Nunca han hablado? —Rememoró lo que había dicho el muchacho—. ¿Vive donde tú vives? Significa que puedo conocerle. ¿Quién es? Dime, así podría ayudarte a conocerla tal vez.

El corazón podría salírsele del pecho en cualquier instante si seguía hablando demás. Tarde o temprano lo descubriría. No conocía a nadie en el barrio como para tomar referencia de alguien. Ni siquiera se fijaba en chicas, sino que, en los muchachos del barrio. Pero nunca nadie le había llamado tanto la atención como Sinbad. Un ser tan deslumbrante como las estrellas. Y echar a perder una posible amistad por decirle algo tan extraño como confesarle que se había fijado en él, no estaba dentro de sus prioridades. Tenía que inventar otra cosa para encubrir la verdad.

—Digamos que... sí y no... Además, la he visto poco, ya que, se nota ella vive muy ocupada. No creo que tenga tiempo para fijarse en alguien ahora. Ni siquiera sé si está comprometida...

—¿Dónde vive? Te puedo decir quién es. Conozco a pocas personas, pero creo que puedo identificarla —. Se tomó un tiempo para pesar si podía adivinar, ya que Alibaba parecía no estar dispuesto a decirle nada-. Sé que hay una mujer aquí enfrente, de cabello rosa, normalmente habla conmigo, pero nunca puedo recordar su nombre... ¿Es ella?

—No, no es ella... no creo que la conozca... —Desvió la mirada, al parecer, estaba comenzando a escasear las mentiras para inventarle, ¿Quién demonios era la vecina de cabello rosado? Nunca en su vida la había visto de todas maneras.

—Descríbemela, así quizá pueda decir si la conozco o no. ¿Cómo es físicamente? ¿Es bella?

—Es bastante atractiva. Tiene un aura radiante, como si vieras el amanecer en ella. Cada vez que la miro, podría derretirme con solo verla. Su cabello es largo y liso, muy bien cuidado y dedicada a lo que hace. Lo que he podido apreciar es que, a pesar de ser una persona ocupada, se preocupa mucho por sus seres queridos... —Estaba al límite. Era como describirlo a él, pero en versión femenina. Sin embargo, no sabía por cuanto tiempo lograría ocultar la verdad.

—Vaya, parece que estás muy enamorado de esta personas. Sin embargo no recuerdo a una persona así viviendo por aquí, debería haberla visto. Quizá si me dices donde vive pueda estar más seguro. ¿Es de esta cuadra?

—Eh... no estoy muy seguro ya que... siempre la veo caminando, supongo a trabajar, cuando voy camino a la universidad.

—Entonces yo tendría que haberla visto también, pero no puedo recordar a ninguna mujer así —. Su cabeza daba vueltas en el asunto, sin llegar a ninguna respuesta. Quizá se estaba interesando demasiado en este tema, pero la curiosidad le estaba obligando a seguir adelante. —¿Ni siquiera sabes su nombre?

—No lo recuerdo en este minuto. —Mintió. Estaba algo tenso y nervioso, las manos le sudaban.

—Anda, no seas tan tímido. Cuéntame. No tengas vergüenza —Entrecerró los ojos mirando al joven —. Siento que me estás ocultando algo.

—No creo que deba decirle… —dijo, agachando la mirada.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? ¿Tiene algo de malo o no confías en mí?

—No es eso... es sólo que es algo complicado entender. —En realidad, le era más lograr explicarlo.

—Me duele un poco que no confíes en mí, Alibaba. Creí que nos estábamos llevando bien. Pero no te insistiré más si no me quieres contar.

—No es que no confíe en usted —aclaró, un tanto mal por no poder decirle la verdad—. A decir verdad, me da miedo —suspiró pesadamente, cerrando los ojos.

—¿Miedo? —De nuevo la confusión lo inundó—. ¿Te da miedo lo que yo pueda pensar?

—Sí... —confesó.

Sinbad guardó silencio un momento para pensar. Caviló sobre esas palabras y las anteriormente dichas. La reacción de Alibaba al preguntarle sobre si le gustaba una chica y la forma de contestar de éste, el miedo de decirle quién era, una vecina. Todas esas cosas lo estaban empezando a llevar hacia un camino distinto del que esperó en un principio. Miró con seriedad al joven delante de él.

—¿Acaso esta mujer que te gusta en realidad es un muchacho?

El chico no supo cómo reaccionar en ese momento. A pesar de que tarde o temprano Sinbad se enteraría de ello debido a su tan mal planeada vía de escape para esconder la verdad, de igual manera lo hacía querer ser partido por un rayo en ese momento. Estaba demasiado avergonzado, tanto, que apretó sus ojos con fuerza y se quedó estático en su sitio. No quería que al vecino a quien al fin había logrado conocer se quedara con una pésima impresión de él. Miró la cara seria de su vecino, aun en el momento más tenso y difícil, se veía maravilloso. ¿Cómo era que a estas alturas aun siguiera pensando cosas estúpidas? Eso le hizo sonrojarse aun más. Con toda la valentía que pudo reunir en ese momento, asintió con la cabeza, esperando esa desaprobación que tanto su padre le había dado desde el comienzo cuando supo sobre su orientación sexual y su posterior quiebre entre su relación padre e hijo.

El otro no se movió un centímetro ante la confesión silenciosa de esa muchacho. Eso sólo confirmó una débil idea que surgió en su mente. Tenía un fuerte poder deductivo y casi nunca se equivocaba, al igual que ahora. Meditó un segundo y, aún sin cambiar su gesto, miró fijamente a Alibaba.

—¿Soy yo quien te gusta?

El mundo se le derrumbó en un pestañeo. ¿Cómo era posible que en una fracción de segundo pudiese suceder eso? De pronto sintió el aire escasear en sus pulmones. Tal vez porque en un momento dejó de respirar, quien sabe. Pero lo que sí era consciente, era que ahora ya no tenía salvación. Era su fin. Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y escondió su rostro terriblemente extenuado entre ellos. Era todo, no era posible salirse de esta. Quería ser enterrado vivo y nunca más salir de ese hoyo. El calor inundaba sus mejillas de manera descomunal. Estaba temblando y no hallaba palabras adecuadas para contestarle. Su silencio delator era más que suficiente para darle una respuesta a Sinbad. Él, en su lugar, respiró hondo ante esa confirmación sin palabras. Se sintió culpable al ver al muchacho frente a él tan avergonzado, quizá no había sido bueno llegar tan lejos. Estiró una de sus manos, llegando a tocar el hombro de Alibaba y hablarle con una voz calmada.

—Tranquilo, no tienes por qué ponerte así. No me molestaré contigo.

Alibaba se sentía fatal, pequeño y descubierto; quería morirse ahí mismo. Un día glorioso y a la vez tormentoso. Dos pájaros de un tiro... primero, al poder acercarse al vecino que tanto observaba y le gustaba, para después confesársele. Pero qué desdicha más grande.

—Perdóneme... lo siento... —dijo entre sollozos —. Sé que debe ser desagradable para usted que de pronto una persona del mismo sexo le diga eso... yo no quería decirle... me conformaba estando cerca suyo. Fui tan feliz cuando por fin pude hablar con usted... estaba dispuesto a mirarlo desde lejos y solo hacer que nada pasaba, yo... ahora... —Continuó llorando. Estaba demasiado asustado, como si hubiese expuesto su más grande secreto. Temía que Sinbad le destinara ese mismo rechazo que su padre le había dado ese último tiempo. Era como repetir aquella desastrosa escena cuando casi lo deshereda. De no ser por la intervención de su madre, él estaría viviendo en la calle.

Sinbad soltó una leve risita ante las palabras del muchacho, pero se controló, no quería hacerlo sentir más mal de lo que ya estaba.

—¿Por qué habría de parecerme desagradable? No hay nada más bello que dos personas que se aman. No importa si éstos sean del mismo sexo, eso es lo de menos. Eso no es lo que me preocupa. Así que por favor no llores.

Por la vergüenza, Alibaba no era ni capaz de darle la cara. Incluso no podía parar de llorar por más que deseara no hacerlo. Pero esta situación había descarrilado una serie de eventos que habían llevado mucho tiempo enterrados dentro de su mente, quedándose estancado entre sus pensamientos y la realidad donde se encontraba.

—Lo siento... —continuó disculpándose con su voz apenas audible.

El hombre apretó los labios y se rascó la cabeza sin saber qué hacer. No quería ver al muchacho llorar. Realmente estaba muy compungido y eso era su culpa. Qué tonto había sido. Al parecer, Alibaba no escucharía palabras, así que se levantó, dirigiéndose al muchacho. Al estar sentado el otro, tuvo que agacharse un poco y lo abrazó fuerte. No le importaba haberlo conocido a penas ese día, no podía dejar a una persona llorando frente a él y por su culpa. Lo consolaría cuanto fuera necesario.

—Por favor, ya no llores más. Te ves mejor cuando sonríes. Yo no estoy molesto, de verdad.

El calor de Sinbad envolvió cada fibra de su cuerpo, convirtiéndose en una sensación agradable y asfixiante a la vez. Sentir su aroma tan cerca de él y su cuerpo lo volvió loco. El corazón retumbaba en su pecho, pronto a escaparse. ¿Cómo podía ese calor radiante cubrirlo de paz y dolor? Era hermoso, pero también martirizador. Lo quemaba tanto por fuera como por dentro. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Cómo podía sentir dos emociones tan contradictorias al mismo tiempo?

—¿N-no está molesto? —preguntó, tímido y aun quebrado.

—Claro que no —contestó mientras se separaba un poco para sonreírle y mostrar que de verdad no estaba enojado para nada. Llevó sus manos a la cara de ese muchacho para limpiarle con suavidad las lágrimas que no dejaban de salirle—. Nunca podría molestarme porque una persona sienta afecto hacia mí, estoy muy alagado. Sólo no me gusta que llores, eso me hace sentir mal, porque creo que te estoy lastimando y eso es algo que no quiero.

Las lágrimas se escurrían por los ojos del joven por sí solas. No podía evitar esa tristeza que punzaba en su pecho. Evidentemente estaba siendo rechazado. ¿Y qué iba a esperar? ¿Una tarjeta de felicitaciones? ¿Un beso y un pasaje al Caribe? Por supuesto que no. Apenas lo conocía y él llegaba y le decía que le gustaba. Se sentía el ser humano más patético que pudo haber pisado esta tierra. Pero al menos supo, dentro de esa sonrisa sincera que Sinbad le mostraba, que de verdad no estaba molesto por eso. De algún modo le hacía feliz que su vecino no se haya mostrado como su padre, pero por el otro, tendría que aceptar que él era sólo alguien a quien jamás podría llegar a su altura. Tomó las manos de Sinbad contra sus mejillas y las sostuvo con firmeza. El otro se sorprendió ante ese gesto, a lo que Alibaba simplemente pidió.

—Por favor... sólo un poco. —El calor de sus manos eran sublimes y suaves, mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado.

Para Sinbad, la acción y esas palabras lo tomaron desprevenido. ¿Qué podía hacer? Ese chico ahí estaba tan destrozado que hacía que el corazón se le estrujara. ¿Qué le estaba rogando? ¿Un poco de qué? ¿Cariño, afecto, qué? No supo interpretarlo. Acercó su cara a la del muchacho y besó su frente, sin estar seguro si eso mejoraría o empeoraría las cosas.

—Cálmate, por favor. Creo que deberíamos hablar de esto.

La calidez de los labios de Sinbad sobre su frente electrocutó a Alibaba en todo su cuerpo. Fue una sensación anómala recorrerle la espina. Un nudo en la garganta sintió, algo que lo ahogaba y le hacía querer hacer algo que no debía. Respiró hondo e intentó controlarse. Se preguntó por un momento por qué lo había hecho. Por lástima, tal vez. Hablar las cosas no era una opción demasiado prestigiosa en la mente de Alibaba. Ya todo estaba hecho, y se mostraba tal cual era. Claro como el agua. No había nada más que decir ni añadir. Ya todo estaba dicho, no faltaba nada. Soltó las manos de Sinbad e intentó respirar con calma. Algunas lágrimas todavía abundaban por sus ojos, pero en menos cantidad que hace unos minutos atrás. No quería pensar, no quería moverse, no quería hace nada.

—¿Hablar de qué? —preguntó mirando hacia el suelo-.

—De esto, claro —dijo mientras tomaba una silla y se acercaba, para poder sentarse frente a Alibaba. Suspiró tratando de pensar en cómo comenzar esa conversación. Su intensión no era hacer sentir peor a ese muchacho, pero había ciertas cosas que necesitaba confirmar —. ¿Estás seguro de lo que me dices? A lo que me refiero es que no me conoces. Puedo ser lo que no esperas y desilusionarte. Además que te llevo muchos años de diferencia. ¿Eso no te preocupa?

No es que la pregunta no tuviese fundamento para el joven, es que le extrañaba que Sinbad fuese bastante insistente en querer tener todas las respuestas. ¿Por qué lo preguntaba de todas formas? Bueno, ya que todo había sido dicho, no había mucho que perder con contestarle, dio un largo suspiro y prosiguió:

—Lo sé. Podría decirte en cierto modo que fue... algo así como... amor a primera vista. Ya se lo había dicho, una clase de amor platónico. Inalcanzable. Me había fijado en usted desde el primer día en que llegué, un día cuando yo ayudaba a sacar las cosas del camión de mudanzas. Usted salió de su casa y se subió a su auto, supongo que al trabajo —Sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas por la confesión —. Y puede ser verdad, no lo conozco. Pero ahora que se había dado la oportunidad de poder hablar con usted de la noche a la mañana por una simple coincidencia, estaba muy feliz por ello y... no sabía cómo tratar con usted. Y en el tema de la edad, pues... realmente no sé cuántos años tiene. Y aunque lo supiera, consideraría que mis sentimientos son más fuertes que una simple cifra. —Se sobó las manos sudorosas contra la tela de su pantalón.

—Tengo 29 años —Fueron sus palabras. Esperó un segundo para poder proseguir, sin estar seguro de cómo continuar la conversación y hacerle entender a ese muchacho que ese tipo de ilusiones no existen. El amor a primera vista no existe. Recordaba vagamente ese día del que le habló y el camión de mudanza. Estaba muy preocupado por un caso de su trabajo y casi no había prestado atención a nada, pero sí se acordaba de cierto cabello rubio —. Disculpa, pero yo no creo en el amor a primera vista. Como te dije, tengo edad suficiente para saber que esas cosas no existen. El amor se construye con el tiempo y no sólo en un instante. Ese romanticismo es algo irreal. Lamento tener que decirte esto, pero yo no siento algo así de fuerte por ti, ni creo que lo que realmente sientas por mí sea amor. Nosotros apenas nos conocemos.

Algo pareció haberse roto dentro de Alibaba al oír esas duras y frías palabras. Un sentimiento que lo abrumó y lentamente comenzó a estrujarle el pecho. No podía describirlo con claridad, pero sólo podía notar que le dolía. Y es verdad, probablemente lo que Sinbad decía era cierto, por su experiencia y sus años de diferencia, era evidente que su pensamiento iba a diferir del suyo propio. Sin embargo, sus sentimientos eran claros y aquellos eran los únicos innegables en ese aspecto.

— Puede que para usted no lo sea —dijo, tratando de calmar el nudo en la garganta que se le formó por la pena—. Pero para mí sí lo es, ya que este sentimiento de igual forma existe, lo siento aquí. No me puede decir que es irreal, porque usted no lo sabe. No podría decirle a ciencia cierta si es amor o no, pero esto es algo que yo mismo experimento. Por lo tanto, existe. ¿O qué? ¿Acaso lo dice porque no puede verlo? Usted nunca podrá ver nada más que su propia mente. ¿O es que acaso las emociones son irreales ya que son intangibles para usted? El amor se desenvuelve de manera distinta para todas las personas, al igual que el tiempo. Dígame si nunca ha conocido a alguna persona que inspire confianza de buenas a primeras, ¿Necesariamente esa confianza no existe porque a la persona no la conoce? —Intentó contenerse, no quería hablar demás. Pero ser reprochado de esa forma no era algo que encajara en su manera de ser.

—El amor no es lo mismo que la confianza —contradijo—. Cuando conoces a una persona y confías en ella es sólo una simple sensación. Sin embargo, tienes razón en cierto sentido, ya que puede llegar a gustarte alguien que sólo has mirado una vez —Suspiró un poco, rascándose la cabeza. Se estaba yendo por las ramas del tema principal. Tenía que ser directo y acabar con esta situación. Sólo que no sabía qué decir ahora, en esta situación—. Bien. Yo te gusto. Lo puedo entender, ¿qué pretendes que pase ahora que lo sé?

—Pues gustar o no, sigue siendo una percepción personal. Sigue siendo un sentimiento latente y eso no cambiará. Punto —señaló algo parco. Pudo decir algo más, pero no se iba a poner explicar cosas con más detalle, era innecesario —. ¿Pretender? Yo no pretendí nada. Sólo quería que las cosas siguieran su curso. Para mí todo esto es de golpe y ni siquiera espero que ahora algo que lo sabe. Al fin y al cabo lo único que me importaba era acercarme a usted.

"Que las cosas siguieran su curso, eh..." Repitió Sinbad para sí mismo, pensativo. Su cabeza estaba comenzando a pensar una locura y eso no era bueno. El muchacho frente a él ya se veía más calmado, eso le alegró, pero aún parecía muy mortificado con la situación. Le había agradado ese chico, no le pareció una mala persona a simple vista, incluso hablando con él descubrió que era muy agradable. Su apariencia física y su forma de ser parecían ir de la mano, conformando una bella persona; pero eso era otra impresión. Ellos necesitaban conocerse más.

—Bien, Alibaba. ¿Te parece bien si dejamos que esto fluya?

—¿Eh? —preguntó sorprendido. ¿Dejar que qué? ¿Qué persona normal dejaría que las cosas fluyeran? Cualquier persona lo habría mandado a la mierda sin pensarlo dos veces. Sin embargo, esa pregunta sonaba algo sugerente, como alguna clase de "oportunidad" implícita. ¿Qué quiso decir realmente? Quizá lo estaba pensando demasiado, pero aun así... —¿A qué se refiere?

—Yo te he sido sincero, y realmente no siento lo mismo que tú. Pero me agradas —Sonrió a ese muchacho que lo miraba tan sorprendido y expectante. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Él no era nadie para jugar con los sentimientos de las personas, ni quería infundirle falsas esperanzas. Era sólo un niño a comparación de él, pero había algo que lo impulsaba a considerarlo. La soledad, el verlo tan parecido a él mismo cuando era joven. No sabía. Sólo estaba seguro de que Alibaba le había agradado mucho —. Quizá si empezamos siendo amigos podamos conocernos mejor. Así tú también me conoces. Yo quiero seguir pasando tiempo contigo, si te parece bien. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

El rostro del muchacho pareció palidecer y los labios le temblaron. Prontamente un frío súbito lo invadió. Algo así como una especie de sentimiento de inquietud y desconcierto, pero a la vez de sorpresa y esperanza. Probablemente no por un tema sentimental o romántico, sino que, el sólo hecho de que, aun dada su condición sexual, de igual forma fue aceptado por Sinbad. ¿Ser amigos? ¿En serio? ¿De verdad todo esto estaba sucediendo? No supo por qué, pero sintió una clase de alegría incierta caldear su interior. No se lo esperaba realmente. Con sólo estar cerca de él, a pesar de estar totalmente convencido de que sería imposible llegar a algo más, de igual forma sería feliz. A duras penas, un tanto alocado y nervioso, asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo unas ganas de llorar nuevamente. No por tristeza, sino por alegría de haber sido aceptado tal cual era. Se sobó los párpados, no quería verse tan humillante frente a la persona que tanto admiraba y le gustaba, aun sin saber por qué.

—Quién sabe, quizá hasta termines conquistándome —Volvió a sonreírle al muchacho. Tal vez había sonado un poco en broma, pero no creía que fuera imposible. Quizá debería mencionarle a ese niño que a él le gustaban tanto los hombres como las mujeres, pero lo dejaría para otro momento. Tomó una de las manos de Alibaba y la llevó hasta sus labios. Besó sus nudillos con suavidad y lentitud, levantando la mirada para encontrarse con ese par de ojos llenos de sorpresa y confusión —. Por favor, ya no quiero verte llorar, ¿sí? —susurró, aun con los labios contra la mano del joven.

El otro quedó sin habla, sin aliento, sin nada que le pudiese dar un indicio de reacción rápida. Sólo estaba ahí, inmóvil, mientras el calor reinó todo su rostro y su ser. Una clase de energía que lo electrocutó sin piedad, dándole cuerda a su corazón a latir hasta poder llegar a derretirse. Lo observó, no supo por cuanto tiempo, pudieron haber sido años de haberlo querido. Los ojos de Sinbad le miraban con fijación, con intensidad. Algo vio en esas pupilas que lo obligó a ceder ante él, una clase de luz radiante como su mirada que lo inundó con ese calor suave y a la vez potente.

—Sí... —murmuró, con la voz caída y su respiración bajando con necesidad. No pudo evitar estremecerse ante ese roce, una sensación que lo indujo a vibrar su cuerpo. Era una sensación dolorosamente agradable.

Sinbad se alegró por esa respuesta. Enderezó su cuerpo, pero mantuvo la mano de Alibaba entre las suyas. Debía admitir que verlo le daba una emoción desconocida. Tal vez que sentía en su vida diaria lo había orillado a este tipo de cosas. Pero no era nada malo, ¿cierto? Sólo estaba teniendo una pequeña amistad con ese joven. Una muy especial amistad, si llegaba a ser. En ese momento, sintió un movimiento en la ventana. Las mascotas habían vuelto. Ambos gatitos saltaron por la ventana para entrar a la casa.

—Creo que no vamos a poder separar a esos dos, ¿no te parece?

La cálida temperatura de la mano de Sinbad en la del muchacho le brindaba una clase de paz. Un sentimiento de armonía que lo hizo dejar de estar tenso por un momento. En ese momento se olvidó de todo. La decepción de su padre, la muerte de su madre, el cambio de ciudad, el desconcierto ante lo desconocido, sentirse perdido en algo tan amplio como lo era aquella ciudad, e incluso, sus temores y preocupaciones por su condición sexual. Ese constante qué dirán que se apoderaba de su mente y no lo dejaba vivir con tranquilidad. Probablemente el hecho de haber estado día a día pendiente de esas cosas, y además por la falta de cariño era que estaba más sensible que de costumbre. Quizás necesitaba desahogarse con alguien para sacar todas esas penurias que lo carcomían por dentro. Y Sinbad había sido esa persona que había logrado quitarle parte de ese peso de encima y lo carcomía día a día. La soledad dejó de ser un obstáculo en su vida, ahora que sabía que tenía a una nueva persona dispuesta a estar con él. Apretó la mano de Sinbad, la cual era mucho más grande que la de él. Quizá era atrevido hacerlo, pero lo necesitaba. Apoyó su frente en ella y suavemente dijo.

—Sí. —Se permitió sonreír, con tranquilidad. Miró a los gatos entrar a la casa por la ventana, jugueteando entre ellos. Se veían felices juntos. Soltó unas risillas por la escena. Era divertido y enternecedor.

—Mañana será tu turno de llevar a Aladdin a jugar con Judal, ¿Te parece bien? —Llevó su mano a la cabeza de Alibaba, acariciándolo con cariño y gracia. Quizás era un acto que sólo se hacía con un niño, pero a sus ojos aún seguían siéndolo.

Enseguida, el pequeño gatito azul se acercó a la pierna de Alibaba y se refregó contra ella. Al parecer el felino le tenía mucho afecto. Era una lástima que Judal no pudiera ser así de tierno con Sinbad de vez en cuando y sólo consiguiera rasguños de su parte.

—¿Estás cansado, pequeño? ¿O quieres cariño? —Alibaba se agachó tan pronto sintió el tacto de su gatito. Era realmente adorable. Lo quería tanto como si fuese su propio hijo. Acarició su largo pelaje azul mientras su mascota ronroneaba con agrado. —Sí, me parece bien. —contestó decididamente. Se sentía feliz de que, a pesar de lo sucedido, Sinbad continuó tratándolo como un igual y no como un bicho raro. Se sentía muy cómodo con él y el hecho de poder ir a verlo y ser amigos le parecía muy bien.

—Se nota que te adora —comentó respecto al gato —. Espero que a Judal se le pegue un poco la forma de ser de tu pequeño —. El felino negro lo miró con sus ojos rojos de una forma extraña, como si pudiera comprender lo que decía. Siempre era así. Quizás esta nueva amistad le viniera bien a ambos.

Alibaba rio ante la gracia del gato negro. Era como si viera alguna clase de desafío entre sus miradas

—Cada gato es un mundo —comentó —. Supongo el suyo tiene su propia forma de quererlo...

—En realidad no. Me odia. Siempre sospecho que busca alguna forma de matarme —. Alibaba creyó que estaba bromeando seguramente, pero él hablaba totalmente en serio. —¿Podría acariciar a Aladdin?

Alibaba lo miró con sorpresa ante su comentario, pero luego procedió a responder.

—Claro. —Tomó a Aladdin en brazos y lo acercó a Sinbad—. Le gusta que le hagan cariño, sobre todo detrás de las orejas.

Sinbad tomó al gatito entre sus manos y éste no se molestó, como lo haría su propia mascota. Cuando lo encontró en su cama y lo tomó, un rato atrás, el gatito tampoco se había molestado. Era demasiado bueno. Le acarició el lomo y las orejas, mientras el gato azul ronroneaba bajo su tacto

—Es adorable... —No pudo seguir hablando porque sintió esas malignas garras aferrarse a su pierna. Judal le había clavado las uñas con fervor y, no supo cómo, pero tuvo la sensación de que era por el gatito azul. Llevó una mano a su boca para mantener la compostura y no gritar del dolor, mientras dejaba al minino azul en el piso. Automáticamente, Judal dejó su pierna y corrió hacia Aladdin. Alibaba lo miraba confundido, mientras él se recomponía del repentino ataque—. Te lo dije.

—¿P-pero qué fue eso? —preguntó impresionado por ese repentino ataque del felino. Había visto claramente cómo las garras se enterraban poderosamente en la pierna de su vecino —. Oh, por Dios, ¿se encuentra bien? —. Se inclinó un poco preocupado para divisar algún rastro de heridas. Suponía debió de haber dolido bastante. Ese gato era muy salvaje.

—No te preocupes, ya estoy bien. Judal me tiene acostumbrado a esto —El muchacho se había agachado para averiguar si sus heridas eran profundas. Sólo había dolido un poco, pero esas garras no eran capaz de acabarlo, para desgracia de Judal. Llevó una de sus manos al rostro de Alibaba para que éste levantara la mirada hacia él—. Gracias de todas formas.

No, si Sinbad seguía así, definitivamente estallaría en miles de pedazos antes de alcanzar a decir algo. ¿Cómo un ínfimo roce de él era capaz de acabar con su aliento de un suspiro? Mucho más aun, al lograr contemplar esos profundos ojos color ámbar, tan radiantes y hermosos como los rayos del sol. Tan magnéticos e intensos. Una mirada que destinaba una claridad inexplicable, más allá de su propia belleza. Quedó mudo y aturdido por su semblante unos instantes, pero luego procedió a regresar a la realidad—. D-de nada...

—Bien, creo que ya es hora de irnos —Se levantó de su lugar mirando al gato negro y sintió que casi éste le decía que aún no se quería ir, pero ya era tarde. Ignoró a su problemática mascota, posando su vista en el muchacho frente a él—. Fue divertido estar contigo, Alibaba.

¿Tan rápido había pasado el tiempo? ¿O es que se le había olvidado el mundo en el que vivía? No se había dado cuenta de la hora. De pronto, de lo que era un sol tan brillante como los ojos de Sinbad, ahora era la oscuridad de la noche y la presencia de la luna. Le daba cierta tristeza que Sinbad se fuera, como si nuevamente sintiera esa soledad vacía avecinarse por encima de él, pero nada podría hacer para evitarlo. De todas formas Sinbad era un hombre adulto, muy ocupado y con un millar de responsabilidades de cumplir, a diferencia de él, que sólo era un muchacho joven con más tiempo libre.

—De acuerdo... —Obedeció con cierta pena—. Espero le vaya bien en todo. Nos veremos pronto, pasaré mañana entonces a dejar que Aladdin juegue con Judal. —Le sonrió sinceramente. Profundamente estaba comenzando a sentirse deprimido. Se iba a quedar solo otra vez. Suerte que su gato estuviera con él. De ser por eso, ni siquiera habría podido conocer a Sinbad. Ahora más que nunca, agradecía tenerlo. Sin embargo, tampoco había que estar deprimido. A pesar de todo, por otra parte, se sentía tranquilo. Las cosas habían resultado bien y podrían seguir viéndose de todas formas.

—Entonces nos veremos mañana. Vamos, Judal —Agitó la mano mientras se dirigía a la puerta y el gato le siguió. Había sido un día interesante, bastante movido. No la había pasado mal. Por una vez, la travesura de su mascota no había sido algo perjudicial. Se giró al muchacho y le sonrió para despedirse. No pudo evitar hacerlo, pero su mueca había sido la misma que solía poner al coquetear con alguna persona. Las reacciones de Alibaba le divertían mucho y se veía muy adorable al ponerse nervioso. Entrecerró los ojos mientras lo miraba fijamente, y sus labios se amoldaban en una expresión sensual. Incluso su voz parecía salir con esa misma intensión—. Que descanses, Alibaba.

Alibaba podría haber perdido el corazón en esa misma noche. Las estrellas podrían haber desaparecido del cielo, el sol pudiese haberse apagado o la luna podría haberse salido de la órbita, sin embargo, ese fuerte sentimiento seguiría palpitando en su corazón. Continuaría recorriendo sus venas, y ahora, más que nunca, lo quemaría por dentro. Esa mirada en Sinbad explicó todo. Algo que hasta él mismo logró comprender. Una nueva oportunidad. Recóndita y misteriosa, pero sugerente y quizá algo osada. No importaba de todas maneras. Dejaría que las cosas siguieran su rumbo, a ver qué sorpresa le deparaba el futuro.

* * *

Esta historia consta de dos partes. La continuación será prontamente publicada. Gracias a todos por leer.

Saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Magi: The Labirynth of Magic no nos pertenecen, son de su autor respectivo.

**Pareja: **Sinbad x Alibaba (Sinali).

**Advertencia: **Relación chico x chico. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, no lo leas.

* * *

**Dos Idiotas y sus Gatos**

**II**

Los nervios de lo consumían como el fuego en la madera. Tal vez debió haber esperado un poco más para no parecer un pobre desesperado carente de amigos o cualquier cosa, sin embargo, así mismo era como estaba. Nunca en su vida había sido tan puntual como ahora, pero, en esta ocasión, tenía un buen motivo para serlo. Su causa número 1: Sinbad. Después de haber estado cerca de tres meses viéndose seguidamente, aun no se acostumbrada del todo acerca de cómo presentarse frente a su puerta como era debido, sin parecer un pobre subnormal. La causa número 2: Su amor por Sinbad. Tragó sonoramente antes de tocar el timbre, decidido y algo avergonzado, tan solo pensar en su primer amor le mataba el corazón a estallidos. La puerta se abrió repentinamente.

—¡Alibaba! —pronunció alegre al abrir la puerta y ver al joven. No era como si se tratase de una sorpresa, lo estaba esperando a esa hora—. Qué bueno verte, pasa —Se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al muchacho y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Ya después de varias visitas, Alibaba parecía estar acostumbrándose un poco a ir a su casa. La timidez que sentía no desaparecía de su semblante, pero poco a poco iba tomando confianza. Era divertido haber entablado esta relación, disfrutaba mucho de su compañía—. ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

—Eh, sí, claro. Lo que sea para mí está bien. —Sonrió gustoso. Sinbad se veía tan impecable y atractivo como siempre. La baba podía desprenderse de su boca en cualquier momento si no tenía cuidado de cerrarla bien mientras lo miraba. ¿Cómo podía ser tan hermoso? Era como un Dios.

Sinbad asintió y se fue a hacia la cocina, dejando al muchacho en el living. Ya tenía agua caliente, estaba a punto de tomarse un café antes de que el muchacho llegara. Preparó dos, puso algo de azúcar en el de Alibaba y lo llevó. Él no solía tomar cosas dulces, pero se había acostumbrado a tener ahora que compartía tiempo con ese chico. Los llevó y Alibaba estaba en el sillón mirando varios papeles sobre la mesa de centro que había dejado.

—Disculpa, estaba trabajando y perdí la noción del tiempo —dijo dejando las tazas al otro lado la mesita, juntando sin mucho cuidado esa papelería. Incluso tenía los anteojos de leer aún puestos, qué distraído. Se los quitó y se corrió el cabello que le caía delante de la cara, sentándose junto al muchacho. Sonrió, pasándole la taza azucarada—. Aquí tienes.

—Se ve que tiene mucho que hacer —comentó algo apenado, fijándose en aquel sinnúmero de papeles que reposaban sobre su escritorio—, espero no haber venido en un mal momento.

Valoraba mucho el hecho de que Sinbad se hiciera el tiempo de poder estar con él un rato, a pesar de todos los deberes de su trabajo que tenía. Tomó la taza con cuidado, desde la oreja y le dio un sorbo, sintiendo el aroma y el sabor dulce de su café. Ah, un café hecho por Sinbad, era un sueño hecho realidad.

—No te preocupes. Si no tuviera tiempo te lo diría, además me agrada mucho estar contigo —Bebió algo de su café y se recostó en el respaldo del mueble—. ¿Cómo has estado? Ya noté que Aladdin vino desde temprano a jugar con Judal, creo haberlos visto dormir por ahí.

Alibaba escondió su rostro en una mano, tratando de disimular su sonrojo. Le agradaba estar con él. Oh, no. Cada vez que Sinbad le daba un cumplido, sus mejillas se tornaban coloradas. Era inevitable.

—S-sí. Ya no hay caso con ese gato, ya no puedo mantenerlo en casa mucho tiempo. Siempre quiere ir a jugar con Judal. Tan pronto lo pierdo de vista, me doy cuenta que desaparece y se va a jugar con su vecino —Rio un poco mientras daba otro sorbo a su café.

—Se ve que se han hecho muy amigos. Quizá deban venir a vivir aquí, así no tienen problemas para estar juntos —Su comentario había sido hecho como una broma, aunque debía admitir que lo hacía apropósito. Era cruel, demasiado. Sabiendo que ese niño lo quería tanto, él hacía ese tipo de chistes, pero le encantaba ver cómo reaccionaba Alibaba. Sus sonrojos, el nerviosismo, sus balbuceos cuando no sabía qué contestarle; le resultaban encantador.

—¿Eh? —La cara se le puso roja por completo. "No, cálmate Alibaba, él sólo lo dice de chiste". Intentó relajarse internamente y continuó—. ¿Acaso quiere quitarme a mi gato? —preguntó de pronto.

—Tal vez quiera quitarte a ti de tu gato —Entrecerró los ojos y su mueca se tornó pícara. Tenía que dejar de hacer eso, ya se estaba pasando del límite, pero las cosas le salían solas de la boca—. ¿Está bien? —preguntó, refiriéndose al café.

El chico le quedó mirando un momento. Sinbad debía de estar bromeando, claro que sí. Que él le estuviese diciendo esa clase de cosas le era imposible. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Se supone que eran amigos. ¿Acaso esa clase de chistes también eran válidos entre los amigos? No lo entendía. ¿Debía seguirle el juego? No, no. Que viniera de Sinbad tal vez era normal, pero de él, claro que no lo era. Creería que sería raro o cualquier cosa. No comprendía nada. El corazón le latía tan fuerte, que por un momento quedó atónito. No sabía qué responderle. Sólo se limitó a sacar una sonrisa forzada, con la vergüenza pegada en el rostro. Para Sinbad, en cambio, Alibaba se veía adorable. No escudriñarlo con la mirada le era imposible. Los ojos temblorosos, la cara roja, esa sonrisa tan dulce. Había descubierto varios atractivos en ese chico en todo este tiempo y no podía evitar vislumbrarlos en cada ocasión que podían verse. Aunque tuvo la sensación de que lo estaba poniendo incómodo. Definitivamente, tenía que dejar ese tipo de bromas.

—Disculpa si te molesté, sólo era una broma —Decidió decir ante el silencio del otro.

¿Broma? Alibaba lo sabía. Claro que tener una oportunidad con Sinbad sería como sobrevivir a la caída de un precipicio. Ninguna posibilidad. Se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo, e intentó neutralizar el calor en sus mejillas.

—N-no se preocupe, está bien... no pasa nada —señaló, mirando la taza humeante de su café.

Sinbad se quedó un segundo mirando al muchacho, quien no se atrevía a levantar la vista de esa taza. No le contestó nada. Bebió el resto de su café y dejó su propia taza en la mesa.

—No me has dicho cómo estuvo tu día —Trató de buscar un tema de conversación, intentando que la momentánea tensión se esfumara.

—Ah, estuvo bien. Fue... un día ajetreado —respondió rápidamente, aun con los nervios de punta—. ¿Cómo... estuvo el suyo? —No quitó la mirada de su café por ningún motivo, incluso apretó más la taza tibia entre sus manos.

—Agotador —confesó. Un bostezo acudió en ese momento para confirmar lo cansado que estaba. Se tapó la boca con una mano y apretó los ojos con fuerza, hasta que pasara—. Casi no pude dormir por el trabajo, estuve analizando unos casos importantes. Ha estado muy complicada la situación en el estudio. Por suerte te tengo a ti, me ayudas a relajarme —. Era cierto. Las visitas de su joven vecino le eran sumamente gratas, más en una época tan atareada y abrumadora que estaba pasando.

—¿De verdad? Ha de ser complicado. Pero yo sé que usted es bastante capaz con todo, siempre se esfuerza más de la cuenta. Al menos eso es algo que he logrado apreciar este último tiempo, realmente lo admiro. —Sonrió, tímido y colorado—. Me alegro que en cierta forma mi compañía le ayude a sacar un respiro —Comenzó a jugar con la taza con un poco de café, dándola vuelta sin parar—. A mí también me gusta mucho... pasar tiempo con usted —confesó, encogiéndose de hombros.

El otro sonrió muy complacido con esas palabras. Algo dentro de él se arremolinó al oírlas, una emoción desconocida y alegre. No pudo evitar estirar una de sus manos hasta tocar las de ese chico, quién sostenía con fuerza la taza de café. Acarició con delicadeza la mano de Alibaba y éste levantó la vista al instante. Se había acercado un poco más a ese chico y ahora veía su sonrojo de cerca.

—Me hace muy feliz oírte decir eso.

El joven se sorprendió ante ese acercamiento repentino en su rostro. Lo tenía muy encima de él. Podía hasta sentir su respiración acariciándole los labios. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Sinbad? No se movió ni un milímetro, se quedó ahí, quieto en su sitio. La mano de Sinbad le rozaba los dedos gentil y cálidamente. El corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Nuevamente torció una sonrisa idiota en su rostro, sin saber qué decir. De tanto nerviosismo, botó la taza de su mano. Suerte que no le quedara casi nada de café ni que se haya roto, aun así, Alibaba explotó en nervios.

—¡Oh, no! Lo siento mucho, en verdad... ¡Lo siento!

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada —Casi se rio con esa reacción tan preocupada. No le tomó más de un par de minutos recoger la taza y llevarla la cocina. Sin embargo, Alibaba se veía muy apenado por lo ocurrido y no se atrevía a decirle nada. Al volver de la cocina y sentarse a su lado, volvió a correrse en cabello hacia atrás. En la mañana se había dado un baño y lo había atado, desde entonces no le prestó atención alguna. Llevó una mano hasta la cinta que lo recogía y tiró de ésta, descubriendo que se había enredado. Otro problema de tener el cabello tan largo. Suspiró un segundo, dándose cuenta que a tirones no resolvería nada —. ¿Me ayudas? Se ha enredado un poco —Le pidió a Alibaba, señalando su nuca.

—Ah, sí. Claro... —respondió un tanto afligido—. ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿La desato simplemente? —Se acercó con cierta timidez hacia Sinbad, envolviendo la cabeza con sus brazos para intentar desatar la cinta enredada de su cabello. Lo sentía liso como porcelana. Sin embrago, era tan largo que costaba un poco desenredarlo. Era una mata de pelo, cual nido de pájaros—. Espere un momento, intentaré que no darle tantos tirones... —La cercanía hacia Sinbad era tanta, que podía explotarle el corazón en cualquier momento.

—Está bien, sólo saca esa cinta. Estuve tan ocupado que también me olvidé de este pequeño detalle —admitió algo apenado. Sintió un tirón importante en ese momento, pero no dijo nada. Ni siquiera mencionó palabra alguna a los que le siguieron. Los dedos de Alibaba entre su cabello lo hicieron sentir relajado, el muchacho pasaba sus manos peinándolo y eso le comenzó a relajar demasiado. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y casi comenzó a cabecear en ese momento. Estaba tan cansado que esas caricias lo adormecían, era muy placentero. No recordó la última vez que alguien lo había peinado, aunque de hecho no lo recordaba. Sin embargo, esta ocasión le estaba agradando mucho.

—¡Lo hice! —exclamó de pronto. Ninguna cinta lograría vencerle, ya que, él era experto desatando nudos. En esos momentos se sentía orgulloso de tener esa habilidad tan poco efectiva. Al final, le resultó muy útil y lo agradeció enormemente.

Comenzó a desenredar los cabellos de Sinbad, los cuales se habían hecho un nudo al momento de sacar la cinta. No era tan terrible, en unos minutos más volverían a ser suaves y tersos como el resto de su cabello. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta cuando Sinbad estaba con la mirada cansada y los ojos cerrándose poco a poco, incluso oyó la respiración relajada de su boca. Se veía exhausto, y aun así había dispuesto el tiempo suficiente para estar un rato con él. Sinbad era muy atento y amable. Prontamente pareció haber caído en un sueño ligero, fue en ese momento cuando quiso acercar su rostro un poco más al de él. El aliento le chocaba en sus labios, se veía relajado y sereno. ¿Cómo un hombre podía ser así de hermoso? Continuó repasando los dedos por encima de su largo pelo, sintiéndolo sedoso y agradable, al parecer eso lo relajaba mucho más. Quiso seguir observándolo, le acarició la piel de las mejillas. Eran suaves como su cabello, ningún rastro de envejecimiento notó en el rostro. Todo de él le encantaba...

Sinbad abrió los ojos de repente, tomando la mano de Alibaba. Lo miró a los ojos con seriedad y el otro pareció asustarse.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó sin soltarle la mano.

El aliento de Alibaba se atascó en la garganta, conteniéndolo en sus pulmones. Pareció palidecer y las palabras le quedaron atoradas. ¿Que qué estaba haciendo?

—Yo sólo estaba... mirando. —No pudo decir algo menos tonto y obvio para ello. Los nervios lo comieron vivo sin misericordia, al momento de asentar su mirada en los ojos serios de Sinbad y en su mano firmemente apretada por la mano de él. Creyó lo peor, seguro se molestaría...

—¿Qué mirabas? —Su semblante no cambió a pesar de la vergüenza de Alibaba. Sus ojos miraron directamente a los del joven, fijos y fríos, sin soltar esa mano. No lo dejaría ir hasta que contestara.

—Yo... yo... —Corrió la mirada, avergonzado. No sabía qué contestarle ante esas palabras llenas de parquedad y frialdad. Comenzó a temblarle la mano mientras era sostenida por la de Sinbad—. Solo... yo solo...

El hombre se acercó un poco al chico, aún sin cambiar su mueca hostil. Tiró de esa mano que aún sostenía, provocando que Alibaba quedase muy cercano a él. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos, sin inmutarse, mirando a ese muchacho frente a él.

—Contéstame, Alibaba —Su voz había sonado algo severa, casi como si estuviera ordenándole que le hiciera caso.

El joven enmudeció. No podía ni siquiera hablar. La cercanía de Sinbad era tal, que acababa con cualquier ápice de voz que tenía en su garganta. Los latidos se sentían hasta en las sienes, y circulaban en cualquier parte de su cuerpo, específicamente en su mano que era sostenida por la del otro —. Solo... —Tomó una bocanada de aire y la botó con urgencia—. Yo... a usted... yo... lo miraba... —Fue todo lo que logró decir.

—No creo que sea correcto que te aproveches de alguien medio dormido —espetó aún sin dejar aquel semblante serio y distante. Su voz era gélida y salía de sus labios sin una pizca de sensibilidad. Había sido sorprendido, siendo escudriñado por ese muchacho, y deseaba oír sus razones.

—Lo siento, actué sin pensar. —Se disculpó, tratando de normalizar la respiración que se había dislocado junto al palpitar de su corazón. Un poco más y podía desmayarse. ¿Qué otra cosa podía responder? Había cometido un grave error, y era normal que Sinbad se viese totalmente molesto. Él había sido amable en entregarle su amistad, aun sabiendo su condición, y él lo había echado a perder haciendo actos tontos y aprovechadores.

—No te disculpes... —No pudo soportarlo más.

Esa máscara de frialdad cayó en aquel instante, y la sonrisa floreció en su rostro, tenue y suave. Utilizó su mano libre para rodear a Alibaba y pegarlo a su cuerpo. Debía admitirlo, quería saber cómo se sentía ese muchacho. Siempre se la pasaba mirándolo con tanto afecto y cariño, no le costaba notarlo. Incluso él no pudo evitar comenzar a verlo un poco de esa forma. Quería resolver un par de dudas que venían rondando en su cabeza hacía un tiempo. Su rostro estaba a punto de tocar el del joven estático entre sus brazos-. Me gusta que lo hagas -luego de esas palabras, rompió la distancia y lo besó. Un beso pequeño un simple, ese muchacho estaba tan nervioso que Sinbad creyó que se derretiría por aquel pequeño toque. Eso le alentó para seguir besándolo con más esmero. El calor de esa boca le resultó embriagante y a la vez mucho que mejor que ningún licor que haya probado. Era mucho más que interesante, quién lo diría.

El joven Alibaba no supo qué discernir. Primero oyó palabras que no lograron ser oídas en su cabeza inundada en los nervios y luego su boca fue sellada por la de Sinbad en menos de un pestañeo. ¿Pero qué había pasado? Podía tener un paro cardíaco en cualquier segundo. La boca de Sinbad se amoldaba por sobre la de él, con profundidad e ímpetu. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿De verdad eso que sucedía era real, o no era más que otro de sus tantos sueños? Un suspiro ahogado se oyó en su garganta, tratando de asimilar que pasaba. El cuerpo se le estremeció de una pasada, pareció que su sistema nervioso se desconectó completamente y rápidamente se abrazó al cuerpo de Sinbad.

Un regocijo interno atacó al otro cuando Alibaba comenzó a responder sus toques. El muchacho se aferró a su cuerpo, como si tuviese miedo de caer en algún precipicio inexistente, y le permitió seguir con aquel contacto agradable que compartían. Su boca saboreó un gusto exquisito cuando el beso se volvió más intenso. La ternura y la suavidad comenzaron a ser desplazadas por el deseo y el frenesí. Quiso traerlo más cerca, quería más de esa sabor embriagante, más de ese muchacho y de ese placer que comenzaba a apoderarse de su razón. Alibaba estaba tan aturdido, que no podía creer lo que sucedía. Sólo le restaba dejarse llevar por la emoción del momento, en donde el calor transmitía todo ese retorcijo placentero que comenzó a invadirlo desde su interior. No se detenía, continuaba recibiendo la suavidad de los labios de Sinbad, convertidos en una textura inexplicable. Se ahogó en ellos como en las aguas turbias de altamar, y los sentía cada vez más potentes y avasalladores. Detuvo el beso para recobrar el aliento, pero Sinbad se le adelantó en reanudarlo tan pronto fuera posible. Se sintió cubierto por un calor inmenso. Sinbad no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía por un momento. El besar con tanta exaltación a ese muchacho le había alejado su parte racional. Mordió un par de veces el labio de Alibaba, sin ser brusco o agresivo, apenas acariciándolo con los dientes. La ambición de poseerlo más y el deseo de querer probarlo ya se habían salido de control en él. Su mente se esclareció un poco de aquellas turbulentas emociones cuando se separó levemente de Alibaba, dejándole que respire. Él también tenía la respiración algo agitado y no podía dejar de mirarlo con lujuria impregnada en los ojos. Había sido más de lo que esperó.

Cada vez más la tensión en el cuerpo del muchacho desaparecía y sólo la electricidad en su cuerpo revoloteaba en su interior, cual manada de pájaros en su cabeza y estómago. Los nervios se iban esfumando poco a poco y eran reemplazados por sensaciones placenteras que lo hacía querer probar más de esa boca que parecía devorarlo en cualquier instante. No podía creer lo que pasaba, estaba besando al mismísimo Sinbad, aquel hombre que por tanto tiempo deseó poder estar entre sus brazos. Era mucho mejor de lo que imaginó, más absorbente y delicioso. Para Sinbad, el cuerpo de Alibaba se sintió caliente entre sus brazos. Sin embargo, la excitación que lo había dominado hacía un momento antes, comenzó a disiparse levemente y se distanció un poco de joven. Lo miró en ese instante, notando cómo éste respiraba con fuerza y su cara estaba demasiado roja. Tal vez se había sobrepasado.

—¿Estás bien?

Alibaba trató de recobrar el aliento que aún no le dejaba pensar con claridad. Había sido todo tan intenso y repentino, que no tuvo tiempo de asimilar nada de lo que pasó. Y ahora recién se había dado cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo.

—¿Usted... me besó? —Titubeó al hablar, desconociendo si fue por obra de su respiración abatida o sus nervios infaltables.

—Disculpa —dijo con una mueca algo abatida, dándose cuenta de las locuras que había cometido. Su creciente deseo por ese muchacho le había nublado la razón. Se aprovechó de él y eso era algo imperdonable—. No ha estado bien... No quería molestarte. Soy un idiota.

—¿Por qué lo hizo? —Ahora era él el que buscaba respuestas. Se había confundido ante tal repentino acto. El beso no le había desagradado para nada. Es más, le había encantado más de lo que había esperado todo ese tiempo. Aun sabiendo que tener un beso de él sería prácticamente imposible. Los milagros al parecer sí existían. Sin embargo, quería saber la razón. Sinbad no iría y jugaría con sus sentimientos así como así. Lo sabía, ¿o sí lo haría? No, claro que no. Eso le dolería.

—No lo sé —admitió, posando la vista en ningún punto en particular. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Esas razones ya no parecían tan claras en su mente. Miró a Alibaba y le sonrió, sin estar seguro de por qué lo hacía tampoco. Al parecer ese niño le había revuelto un poco las emociones y la mente—. Supongo porque lo deseé. Quería besarte. ¿Estuve muy mal?

¿Quería? Esa respuesta sorprendió al chico. ¿Desde cuándo Sinbad tenía esa clase de deseos hacia él? Hasta ahora nada de eso había ocurrido, y nunca esperó algo así, salvo en sus más locos sueños. Pero haberlo llevado a la práctica sin querer se le hacía terroríficamente loco. No entendía lo que sucedía. ¡Era hasta ridículo! Sinbad habiendo querido besarlo a él, qué ironía. ¿No pasaba nada más allá de eso, verdad? Sólo quiso besarlo... no es que estuviese correspondiendo a sus sentimientos, los cuales crecían duramente cada vez más, teniendo que reprimirlos con mucho dolor y esmero. Eso lo hacía sentir un poco patético, ya que desconocía sus intenciones por completo. Tal vez había sido mera curiosidad, quién sabe. El beso le había encantado, pero quería más razones.

—No estuvo mal, para nada —respondió, sonriendo mientras se tiraba un mechón de cabello con nerviosismo y vergüenza—. ¿Entonces fue solo porque lo deseó?

—No me malinterpretes, Alibaba —Sus palabras salieron serias, pero serían honestas. No mentiría ni ocultaría nada, se haría cargo de lo que hizo, por supuesto—. Mi intensión en ningún momento fue molestarte con esto. Te pido disculpas por haberte besado, fue un impulso que nació en mí. Hace ya un tiempo me lo venía planteando. Supongo que el saber que tú tienes sentimientos románticos hacia mí, fue en parte lo que me orilló a terminar haciéndolo. Sin embargo, creo que eres un muchacho muy agradable, disfruto mucho de ti y estar contigo. Me has logrado gustar mucho. Concluyo que estas cosas fueron las que me hicieron sucumbir ante tales actos cuando tuve la oportunidad. Disculpa por haberte molestado. No pienses que intento jugar con tus sentimientos, no sería capaz. Esto ha sido una acción totalmente mía. No lo volveré a hacer si estás de acuerdo y me perdonas.

El muchacho no lo entendía. ¿Qué estaba tratando de decirle? Veía seriedad en los ojos de Sinbad, no podía deducir absolutamente ninguna mentira acerca de lo que él le decía. Sin embargo, un millar de dudas surgieron en su mente, ¿Disfruta estar con él? ¿Le gustaba? ¿Qué? El sonrojo nuevamente cobró vida en sus mejillas.

—¿Molestarme? Lejos de eso, Sinbad —Se atrevió a llamarle por su nombre, como muy pocas veces lo había hecho—. Usted sigue gustándome como la primera vez que lo vi—. No había vergüenza en lo que decía, al parecer, él también podía ser muy serio en sus palabras cuando se lo proponía—. No negaré que aún sigo sintiendo cosas por usted. Incluso, cada vez me siento mucho más atraído hacia su persona. Pero intento reprimirme en lo que puedo para no incomodarlo. Si usted no tiene intención alguna de querer algo más conmigo, hágamelo saber, antes de que piense mal acerca de lo que acaba de suceder. —Sus palabras sonaban desoladas, como si Sinbad continuase siendo alguien tan inalcanzable como siempre lo había pensado.

—En realidad, preferiría que no te reprimieras más. Nada que venga de ti me puede molestar. —Le dijo con tranquilidad, como si fuera una cosa normal y para él lo era. No le estaba pidiendo algo tan raro, sólo que fuera natural. Tomó la mano del muchacho entre las suyas y le sonrió, mostrando que sus palabras eran algo verdadero—. Si tienes ganas de estar conmigo de una forma más personal, este es el momento para que dejes de reprimirlo. Deberías aprovecharlo antes de que vuelva a razonar correctamente y recuerde que eres sólo un niño.

Los segundos fueron eternos para Alibaba al momento de oír la petición de Sinbad, como si prácticamente fuese una oportunidad única en su vida (y a decir verdad, lo era). Tragó duramente por la garganta y el aire por poco le hizo falta unos instantes. Apretó la mano de Sinbad con más fuerza, casi como si temiera todo fuese una ilusión pronta a desaparecer. Se acercó tímida cuidadosamente hacia la boca de Sinbad, para sentir nuevamente su sabor y textura en sus labios, rememorar ese beso que hacía poco había concretado; tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que todo lo que ocurría era verdadero. Necesitaba probarlo una vez más. Lentamente rozó su boca y luego la besó, era una sensación única y candente.

Sinbad sonrió cuando sintió los labios de ese chico sobre los suyos. Lo rodeó con sus brazos para traerlo más cerca y besarlo con más intensidad. Aquel sentimiento de regocijo se acrecentó con esa pequeña acción, una inexplicable felicidad que lo hizo sentir eufórico en ese momento. Alibaba aún estaba tímido en sus brazos, apoyando las manos con temor sobre su pecho; acciones simples y tiernas que lo hacía querer acercarse más a ese muchacho. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer ese cuerpo nervioso sin reparo. Tenía deseos de hacer esto, deseo de estar con Alibaba y compartir este tipo de cosas. Estaba loco, pero no le molestaba. Por otro lado, la piel del joven se erizó al más ínfimo tacto de Sinbad. Era una sensación agradable, la cual exigía una cercanía mayor hacia él. Su cuerpo y corazón temblaban con fervor, haciéndolo agitar su respiración al contacto implacable de la boca de Sinbad. Era una sensación que nunca había experimentado antes, todo ello que sentía era nuevo para él. Sin embargo, aun sin la necesidad de su escasa experiencia, su cuerpo se movía por sí solo, buscando más placer y regocijo en las caricias que el otro le brindaba. Hacía tanto tiempo que había querido sentir el calor de Sinbad, su aroma y su piel arañando la suya, estremeciéndolo y encendiéndolo cada vez más. Poco a poco, el cuerpo del otro fue cayendo cada vez más sobre el de Alibaba. El muchacho retrocedía a medida que él se acercaba. En ningún momento habían dejado de besarse, hasta que acabaron recostados en ese sillón. El cuerpo de ese muchacho se arremolinaba debajo del suyo con cada caricia que le brindaba, con cada beso. Hubo un momento donde recordó que estaba tratando con un niño y las dudas surcaron en su mente. Tal vez realmente se estaba precipitando demasiado ahora. Se alejó del muchacho un poco y lo miró desde esa distancia. La cara roja, la respiración agitada, los ojos vidriosos y entrecerrados... Sinbad apretó los labios conteniendo el deseo que solamente crecía en su interior.

—No sé si alguna vez hiciste este tipo de cosas, así que no estoy seguro si deseas que continúe...

Alibaba observó el semblante de Sinbad, el cual transmitía una leve inseguridad de sus ojos. ¿Cómo preguntaba esa clase de cosas a estas alturas? Era obvio que...

—Jamás he hecho esto con alguien —confesó, asentando detenidamente su vista en la de Sinbad, podía quedarse horas mirándolo y su corazón nunca dejaría de palpitar precipitadamente como lo hacía ahora. El calor del cuerpo de Sinbad rodeaba el suyo como la lava hirviendo, sintiendo el peso agradable de su figura yacer sobre él. —Esta... es la primera vez —continuó, saboreando sus labios hinchados con la lengua. El sabor de Sinbad aún permanecía impregnado en su boca—. No se detenga, por favor —pidió, subiendo la cabeza hacia su rostro para robarle otro beso.

—Creo que ya es momento para que dejes de tratarme de usted —Lo besó, luego de decir aquello.

Primera vez, esas simples palabras rebotaron en su cabeza. ¿Había estado alguna vez con alguien que careciera de experiencia sexual? Realmente no lo recordaba. Quizás él no fuera una buena opción para el primer encuentro de Alibaba, pero trataría de darle lo mejor posible. La intensidad de sus besos se empapó de un gran afán erótico. La lentitud de sus movimientos trató de ser lo suficiente con el fin de provocar la mayor excitación posible en ese joven. Sus manos ya no se conformaron con tocar la ropa, buscaron piel. Con calma, sus manos viajaron por debajo de esa camisa y recorrió la piel tibia de Alibaba, sintiendo cómo se erizaba bajo su tacto. Sus sosegadas acciones trataban de evitarle cualquier susto a ese joven, pero las reacciones que éste estaba tenido a medida que lo tocaban lo estaban entusiasmando a él mismo.

—Ah… Sinbad —A esas alturas no le importaba llamarle por su nombre o lo que fuera. Su cabeza estaba perdida en esas sensaciones que se desplazaban por todo su cuerpo y lo inundaban en placer.

Todo lo que vivía en ese momento estaba fuera del alcance de lo que alguna vez pensó o imaginó. El aquí y ahora eran una obra totalmente nueva para sus sentidos. Dimensiones distintas, sensaciones intensas, necesidades de dudoso límite, todo, condensado en una sola unión grata y deleitable. No le importaba en ese minuto cuáles fuesen las verdaderas intenciones de Sinbad, o lo que pasaría después una vez todo acabara. Sólo le interesaba vivir el momento, recibiendo esas grandes manos que se deslizaban por su cuerpo, ahora atrevidamente, colándose debajo de su ropa. Más, quería más de él. Un barullo de emociones se revolvía en su pecho y estómago, repercutiendo en los latidos de su corazón y su evidente respiración sin ánimos de tranquilizarse. Reaccionaba a cada toque, el más pequeño aunque fuere y se intensificaba en gran medida. Nunca llevó a pensar que un simple roce significaría el mundo para él. Se aferró al cuello de Sinbad, pidiendo más. Quiso también probar la contextura de su piel, como una tela suave y sedosa. Quería recorrerlo, plasmar en su memoria las brillantes sensaciones que percibía en ese momento. No sabía cómo canalizar toda esa emoción excitante que lo incitaba a sentir más de ese contacto con el hombre que tanto quería. Un calor agobiante también estaba emanando en la piel de Sinbad. Su propia ropa ya le estaba molestando. Se deshizo de su camisa, dejando su piel expuesta. Alibaba miró la carne de su pecho con los ojos bien abiertos y Sinbad volvió a saltar hacia él. Quería devorarlo como el más exquisito alimento en esta tierra. Besó, lamió y mordió la piel de ese joven. Se deleitó con el cuello y luego bajó por el pecho de ese joven, oyendo cómo se acrecentaban los suspiros y gemidos. La locura inconcebible en su cabeza no hacía más que incrementar al oírlo. Utilizó su boca con esmero para proporcionarle más placer y obtener de esos deliciosos sonidos. Más, aún más. Qué fantásticas sensaciones.

La sorpresa embaucó a Alibaba en cuestión de segundos, quedando inmovilizado al observar tan excelsa y esbelta figura que se posaba frente a él, dispuesta a envolverlo con su calor y aroma singular. Cuánto le agradaba esa fragancia atravesar su nariz, como si fuera un verdadero afrodisiaco. Quería probarlo en ese mismo instante. Tantas veces había imaginado esa escena dentro de su mente, anhelando sentirlo tan solo una vez en su vida; teniendo que liberar sus tensiones en sus ratos de intimidad, y aun así, ninguna le llegaba ni a los talones de lo que realmente significaba. Se dejó caer debajo del cuerpo de Sinbad a recibir aquellos besos que tanto había añorado, con ímpetu y desvelo, sintiéndose abrazado bajo la luz del sol, quemándolo, intensificando su furia y ganas de consumirse con las llamas. Los dientes de Sinbad eran como espinas, revoltosas y excitantes para su cuerpo. Los gemidos llegaban y salían por sí solos, no requería ningún esfuerzo para hacerlo. A pesar de la timidez momentánea al experimentar esas caricias, ésta poco a poco iba desapareciendo, siendo reemplazada por el placer de Sinbad, su querido Sinbad. Los movimientos de éste por su parte, dejaron la tranquilidad y la lentitud, para pasar al desenfreno. No quería ser brusco con Alibaba, pero la presión de esa violenta excitación lo estaba consumiendo. Su cuerpo se chocaba con el de ese muchacho, generando una fricción increíblemente placentera. El gusto que sentía por ese chico iba creciendo cada instante que lo tocaba. Más y más. Sus emociones eran desenfrenadas, guiadas por el deseo que tenía prisionero a su cuerpo y acciones. Bajó su mano más por el cuerpo de Alibaba, llegando a esa parte aún cubierta y excitado, acarició levemente esa zona y miró al muchacho, como si le pidiera permiso de continuar sin usar palabras. Alibaba nunca pensó que ese simple tacto le significaría la gloria. Soltó un grito inesperado, creyendo llegar a desfallecer. Sinbad respiraba con frenesí contra su oído, como si su solo aliento y palabras mudas, pidiese a gritos poder tomarlo. No esperó mucho tiempo para responder, inmediatamente comenzó a moverse bajo su regazo, rogando por más. El tiempo y espacio se hallaba detenido, pero su corazón era un reloj de arena acelerado. Su voz resbalaba y se escurría de sus labios, sumergido cada vez más en el encanto del hombre que lo prendía a ese mundo deleitante. Una sinfonía de goce y placer. Saboreó otra vez y sin permiso la boca de Sinbad, enredando los dedos por su largo cabello con urgencia. No pensaba en nada, sólo quería más de su contacto. Más cerca, mucho más.

La respiración del otro se cortó al sentir los labios ansiosos de Alibaba sobre los suyos. Pidiendo, necesitando más. Estaba igual que él. Lo besó con vehemencia, mientras cerraba los ojos y el muchacho lo abrazaba. Su mano viajó nuevamente por esa zona cubierta por ropa. Acarició y sintió esa parte, oyendo como la voz de Alibaba salía más desenfrenada por sus acciones. Se sorprendió cuando el mismo chico movió las caderas contra su mano, exigiendo más de ese contacto. Abrió los ojos ante su asombro y mordió sus labios, mientras respiraba de forma agitada. Ya los pensamientos no cabían en una situación como ésta, ahora lo único que los guiaba era ese incontrolable deseo. La rapsodia de emociones se acrecentó en los dos cuando la ropa dejó de ser un estorbo y las caricias se desplegaron libremente. No, ya no había vuelta atrás. La temperatura aumentaba de intensidad, más aun al despojarse hasta del último trozo de tela adherido en sus pieles. La libertad y el placer los desnudaron en un santiamén. Alibaba extendió sus piernas alrededor de Sinbad y las enredó en su cintura, atándose a él como si temiera se esfumara en cualquier minuto. Los cabellos de Sinbad acariciaban tenuemente su rostro y torso en leves cosquilleos, sumados a los besos y los roces que intentaban saciar su hambre de más. Se sintió fuera de sí, el descontrol de sus extremidades y cuerpo completo lo guiaban a hacer lo que se le diera en gana con tal de seguir con más. ¿Cómo era posible sentir tanto deseo y emoción a la vez? Parecía una bomba en cuenta regresiva, pronta a estallar de tanta excitación. Recorrió el torso de Sinbad, viendo como éste reaccionaba a su toque. Le agradaba tanto hacerlo sentir así, perdido en su mirada. Quería tocar y probar hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo, mientras pasaba la lengua por sus labios. Aun cuando la incertidumbre acerca de no saber cuál sería el próximo paso a seguir, los movimientos de Sinbad le daban la confianza para continuar con su cometido. No había nada que temer, cualquiera que fuera lo que viniera, se sentía preparado.

Las caricias que Alibaba le brindaban a Sinbad sólo contribuían a aumentar esa presión desesperada que embargaba su cuerpo. Era una sensación soberbia, espléndida, magnífica. Jamás pensó que ese muchacho sería capaz de provocarle semejantes deseos. Quizá lo había subestimado en un principio, qué equivocado estaba. Miró a Alibaba en ese momento, clavando los ojos en los del muchacho. Su cabeza le estallaría en ese momento. Necesitaba mucho más. Quería sentir a Alibaba, ahogarse en su calor y en su interior.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —preguntó por última vez. Ese momento sería muy importante para aquel joven y, más allá de sus propios deseos, no seguiría a menos que se lo permitiese.

—¿Qué pregunta es esa? —respondió con el aire entrecortado —. No te detengas, por favor, Sinbad—. Pidió arduamente, aferrándose a su cuerpo desde el cuello. La excitación en su zona íntima era más que notoria y necesitaba con fervor y urgencia, saciarla en ese momento. No quería detenerse por ningún motivo. Sólo quería empaparse por completo con el cuerpo de Sinbad y derramar hasta la última gota de placer. Se acercó a su oído y dijo, con las palabras sin aliento—. Confío en ti, haz lo que quieras conmigo. Disfrútalo, mientras yo me entrego a ti —Saboreó con su lengua el lóbulo de Sinbad, con el objetivo de provocarlo en su máximo esplendor.

Un suspiro ronco se ahogó en la garganta de éste y un gran escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral. Apretó los dientes y besó con fuerza los labios de Alibaba. Lo acarició con más esmero, sin dejar de besarlo, preparando a ese chico para lo que vendría. Trataría de no ser brusco con él, pero sabía que ese tipo de cosas eran algo inevitables. Finalmente, lo hizo. Con lentitud, comenzó a inundarse del calor interno que ese muchacho poseía. Tan ameno y agradable. Las ansias de querer llegar más a fondo lo carcomían, pero se calmaría por ese muchacho. Besó a Alibaba, provocando que los gemidos de placer y dolor quedaran abrumados por sus labios. Intentó transmitirle tranquilidad. Poco a poco, todo iría pasando y podría disfrutarlo.

En ese minuto, sin embargo, Alibaba se arrepentía enormemente de haber siquiera pensado que estaba preparado. El dolor sofocante y puntiagudo le ardía por dentro. Era una clavada que se deslizaba en su interior y no le permitía respirar. Las bocanadas de aire iban y venían en largos segundos. Su cuerpo se tensó mientras intentaba establecer el ritmo de las lentas estocadas. No era fácil acostumbrarse, trataba de resistir ese malestar invasor para convertirlo en una sensación agradable. Pero sus ojos no pudieron soportar unas cuántas lágrimas que salieron de sus cuencas. Se abrazó aún más hacia Sinbad y enterró las uñas en su espalda, haciendo el intento de canalizar el dolor que a duras penas iba aguantando. La danza entre los cuerpos era inevitable, seguía el ritmo de su compañero, favorecido por la posición en la que se encontraba. Poco a poco una mezcla de dolor y placer fue acrecentándose en su baile de intenso éxtasis y los suspiros de incomodidad y desesperación fueron siendo reemplazados por deleite y goce.

—Relájate, o no será bueno para ninguno de los dos —Le dijo al muchacho percibiendo aún la tensión en su interior. Suspiró al sentir las uñas de Alibaba aferradas como zarpas a su espalda y eso, sin darse cuenta, le hizo incrementar la velocidad de sus movimientos. Le encantaron esos arañazos y los movimientos que el otro hacia junto a él. Lo incitaban a moverse más y más. Su cuerpo se sentía enérgico y ligero a medida que la celeridad de sus movimientos iba en ascenso. Ocultó la cara en el cuello de Alibaba, suspirando y deleitándose con la calidez del interior de ese chico abrazándole. Las acciones de ambos se complementaron, formando un compás rítmico de deseo, sudor y excitación. Tan rápido, certero y placentero, hasta llegar a la cúspide de sus emociones. No había una pizca de intensión por detenerse, Alibaba lo había asumido cuando Sinbad comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de los movimientos dentro de él, tocando hasta el fondo sin piedad. El aire que inspiraba era profundo y salía tan pronto entraba. Podía descuajar la piel del otro si así sus uñas lo querían; hasta que el dolor poco a poco fue mermado por el amplio placer, haciéndole arquear la espalda de forma automática. Sus manos bajaron y se empuñaron al cabello de Sinbad, casi jalándolo por las embestidas que cada vez se tornaban más poderosas. Clamó su nombre, por cada ocasión, más fuerte, casi como si fuese a desgarrar su garganta de tanto gritar. Sólo se concentraba en esa sensación que lo envolvía en calor, humedeciendo su cuerpo en sudor y agitación. Podía llegar hasta la luna si quería, o casi alcanzar las estrellas por todo ese revoltijo de emociones y sensaciones. Más arriba, más intenso, más fuerte. Más, más.

Sinbad no supo cuándo pasó, pero Alibaba había comenzado a dirigirlo. El joven aún tenía las manos en su espalda, hundía los dedos en su piel y arqueaba su columna cuando quería que fuera más profundo o tiraba de su cabello cuando deseaba un aumento de la velocidad. Se sorprendió al notar estos detalles, pero no se detuvo. Lo complació en todo lo que pidió, dándole lo que quiso a cada momento. Quizás esa fuera la primera vez que tenía sexo con alguien, pero no lo hacía mal, pensó por un segundo. Sintió que ese chico pronto llegaría al apogeo de su excitación, debido a los alaridos tan fuertes y abismales que exhalaba. Lo haría disfrutar mucho ese clímax, sin lugar a dudas. El muchacho no sabía por cuánto tiempo más lograría resistir, pero ya estaba pronto a su límite. Se ahogaría con el corazón desbocado en cualquier minuto. El tiempo se acortaba por cada segundo. Rindió sus últimas energías y suspiros en aumentar el movimiento de sus caderas contra Sinbad, sujetándose con fuerza, nuevamente desde su cuello. El cuerpo le podría explotar con mucha facilidad si seguía de esa forma, pensaba. Quería acabar, con todo, llegar hasta Plutón de ser posible y fundirse con Sinbad hasta el fin del universo. No antes de robarle un último beso a la magnética boca de Sinbad. Las últimas estocadas antes de venirse se dieron certeras y espléndidas, y luego, terminó por correrse sin tiempo que perder.

—¡Ah! ¡Sinbad! —Su grito de orgasmo le salió desde el alma, junto a un estremecimiento eléctrico que recorrió toda su espina dorsal y se expandió por todo su interior.

En la cara de Sinbad apareció una mueca de satisfacción ante el placer de Alibaba. Qué maravilloso se veía al llegar al clímax. Su cara roja, desbordante de placer, la boca entreabierta y jadeante, los ojos desorbitados. Era magnífico y sublime. Se veía demasiado bello. Continuó con sus movimientos en el interior de ese joven, mientras éste se recuperaba de su reciente orgasmo. Ya no soportaba más. Su cuerpo se encontraba ardiente y perlado de sudor. El interior cálido y abrazador de Alibaba lo envolvía de una forma exuberante. No pasó mucho tiempo, o sí, no estaba seguro. El tipo parecía correr de una forma desconocida a sus sentidos. El mundo ya no existía fuera de donde ellos dos estaban. Se liberó tan pronto su exaltación fue abrumadora, desahogándose en las profundidades del interior de Alibaba mientras un gemido era exhalado de su boca. Se aferró al cuerpo del chico, dejándose caer, agitado y cubierto de sudor. Había sido algo excepcional.

El aliento de Alibaba comenzaba a serenarse al ritmo de su corazón paulatinamente. El cielo que minutos antes había visto en su mente, poco a poco comenzaba a desaparecer. Inhalaba y exhalaba recibiendo el calor abrasador del cuerpo exhausto de Sinbad sobre el suyo, sumado de ese exquisito aroma que inundaba su nariz. Necesitaba recobrar el aliento del intenso placer que los envolvió a ambos. No pudo moverse durante un rato, necesitaba descansar de esa candente sesión. Un poco más y se dormiría en cualquier minuto, pero aun no quería. El raciocinio perdido nuevamente comenzó a cobrar sentido en su cabeza, dándose cuenta, lentamente de lo que acababa de suceder. La timidez en sus mejillas comenzaba a hacerse notar, pero ahora en menor medida que la primera vez. Quizá por todo lo que había hecho, surgió una especie de confianza diminuta dentro de sí. Sin embargo, a su vez, aún quedaba un rastro de duda merodeando en su mente. Tal vez no era momento de preguntarlo, prefería callar y guardarse las cosas para después. Optó por mirar hacia el techo y, desear en lo más profundo de su ser, que ese momento nunca acabara.

Sinbad permaneció un momento con los ojos cerrados, tratando de convencerse de que tenía que levantarse. ¿Esto acababa de pasar? ¿De verdad había tenido sexo con ese chico? Qué loco estaba. Ese muchacho lo volvía loco. Había tratado de alejar esas ideas de su mente en varios momentos, pero ahora había sucumbido ante ese encanto tan exquisito que transmitía el joven. Se levantó con lentitud, separándose completamente de Alibaba, mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro cansado y se pasaba las manos por la cara. Tampoco se había cansado tanto, sólo era el agotamiento del clímax que aún no desaparecía. Se sentó en aquel sofá. No quiso pensar en lo que tendría que limpiar o en la ducha que debería darse. Su mente no tenía ganas de pasar por esas cosas. Pasó una mano por su cabello y miró al muchacho junto a él, sonriéndole.

—¿Todo está bien? —decidió preguntar.

Alibaba, aun con la cabeza dando vueltas, producto del cansancio, se sentó en el sofá, sobándose los párpados que en cualquier momento se le cerrarían. Pero sabía no podría dormir de esa forma, mucho menos al no tener idea sobre lo que había sucedido minutos atrás. Un aura de incomodidad surgió en el ambiente, por supuesto que no estaba bien, tenía muchas preguntas que aclarar en ese instante; pero no quería estresar a Sinbad más de la cuenta. Se le veía increíblemente agotado, desconocía de dónde sacaba tanta energía para mantenerse despierto. Tal vez la costumbre. Saboreó sus labios entumecidos e hinchados, pudiendo de esa forma saber que lo que había ocurrido era cien por ciento real y no una mera fantasía suya. El sabor de los labios de Sinbad reposaba sobre los suyos.

—Estoy bien —respondió, mirando hacia el suelo con un poco de vergüenza.

—¿En serio? —Lo miró con las cejas juntas, extrañado por esa respuesta mientras se rascaba la nuca—. Creí que en este momento me estarías hablando o haciendo un montón de preguntas, pero quizá no se te ocurre ninguna. ¿Cierto?

Sinbad estaba en lo cierto, en realidad, no sabía cómo formular toda esa avalancha de preguntas que daba vueltas en su cabeza. Y a decir verdad, muchas ganas no tenía de inundarlo de dudas después de todo lo que había sucedido. Un ápice de inseguridad rondaba en su mente, sabía que todo eso no había pasado por mera casualidad. Quería creer que Sinbad era un hombre serio en lo que hacía, él mismo se lo había dicho. Pero la verdadera cosa que lo abrumaba, era el por qué. Quería saber en ese momento la razón de su actuar. Se supone que habían quedado de amigos, pero al parecer, las cosas habían resultado de otra manera. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esa situación?

—Hay muchas cosas que están girando en mi cabeza en este momento —confesó, suspirando exhausto—. Pero no sé por dónde empezar…

—Por el principio sería un buen comienzo —le dijo Sinbad, posando su mirada sobre él. No era la mejor respuesta que podía darle y ni siquiera tenía idea aún de qué le diría. Eso no era algo importante de todas formas, tenía que responder por lo que acababa de pasar. Sus acciones se habían terminado desencadenando de una forma inesperada, donde los pensamientos fueron olvidados y las emociones los gobernaron a ambos. Con el éxtasis ya acabado sólo quedaba ese momento, el incómodo silencio y una rebuscada charla.

Alibaba se rascó la cabeza con cierta confusión. En realidad, ni siquiera sabía qué preguntar exactamente. Tampoco quería saturar a Sinbad de preguntas tediosas. ¿Qué podía decir? La situación era bastante embarazosa.

—Primero… necesito saber una cosa, ¿Por qué? —Esa pregunta había sonado demasiado amplia y ambigua. No tenía idea lo que había preguntado, simplemente las palabras salieron por sí solas—, ¿Cuál es su verdadera intención?

—No tomes esto que pasó como una mala intención de mi parte. En ningún momento pretendí hacerte algún daño. La situación se desencadenó de una forma inesperada y terminamos así. Me disculpo contigo si te ha parecido mala mi forma de actuar, Alibaba.

Las palabras de Sinbad se oían claras, nítidas, pero aun así eran demasiado turbias. Sabía que no estaba diciendo nada con exactitud, pero tampoco podía evitarlo. ¿Cuáles eran sus intenciones con ese muchacho? Alibaba era un muchacho muy joven, un niño comparado con él, pero a pesar de eso no se había detenido. Al estar cerca de ese chico, Sinbad había perdido su razonamiento. El aroma, su voz, el rostro, aquel cuerpo, todo eso y más lo había cautivado aquel instante. Desde hacía un tiempo venían cultivando una amistad interesante, pero ahora no sabía a donde iría a parar todo aquello.

Alibaba, por su parte, se quedó pensativo. No había algo concreto en esas palabras, sentía un vacío, como si algo faltara. A decir verdad, Sinbad no le respondió nada acerca de lo que le había preguntado. Simplemente fueron palabras al aire. "La situación se desencadenó de forma inesperada". ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? Esa frase le decía que Sinbad no tenía en mente hacer algo así, entonces, ¿Por qué lo hizo? Él tenía presente los sentimientos de Alibaba, desde el primer día en que lo conoció. Nadie sabiendo eso se atrevería hacer algo así, a excepción de que esa persona quisiera jugar con sus sentimientos, cosa que dudaba viniendo de Sinbad. Él era serio. Además, por otro lado, el muchacho no podía culparlo de lo que había sucedido. Él era tan responsable como Sinbad. Entonces…

—Usted no quiere hacerme daño, eso lo sé. Pero se atrevió a hacer algo que no cualquiera haría, ¿Qué lo instó a hacerlo? —No esperaba que Sinbad le dejara en claro lo que pensaba de él, o alguna posibilidad de que algo sintiese por Alibaba. Sin embargo, al menos con una razón le bastaba. De algo se acordaba cuando Sinbad le había dicho que dejaría que las cosas fluyeran, ¿Era este el momento en el que se dio el siguiente paso para que supuestamente la relación fluyera?

—No hace falta que me sigas tratando de usted —le reiteró, sonriéndole a ese muchacho—. Creí habértelo explicado antes, Alibaba. Has llegado a gustarme mucho. ¿No es eso razón suficiente para querer hacer esto?

La respuesta fue simple, corta, pero repleta de sentimientos que flecharon el corazón de Alibaba. "Gustar". No esperaba esas palabras para nada. ¿Él le gustaba? ¿De verdad? Todo era demasiado repentino, como si de un sueño se tratase. Quedó estático y las palabras enmudecidas. Se sonrojó de sobremanera y se cubrió el rostro con una mano, sin poder contestarle para nada. Al parecer, esa confesión le había sido mucho más vergonzosa que el tener sexo con Sinbad. ¿Y ahora qué le diría? ¿Cómo lo miraría a los ojos?

—Yo… usted, digo… tú… ¿Qué? ¿En serio? —Ni siquiera podía armar una frase coherente, la sorpresa y la vergüenza lo tomaron presa por un momento. Tenía que ser un sueño, debía serlo. Esa clase de realidad alterna no podía digerirla para nada.

Sinbad casi rio ante esas reacciones. Era fascinante la forma en que Alibaba se enredaba con sus propios sentimientos. Esa cara roja, los ojos confundidos, aquellos movimientos impulsivos y nerviosos, junto con esos balbuceos. Un despliegue maravilloso para sus ojos. Sí, claro que era en serio. Admitía que le gustaba ese muchacho. Le agrada la forma de ser de éste, había aprendido que podían congeniar de una forma muy agradable. La compañía del joven le resultaba muy grata y lo hacía sentir diferente, como si todo a su alrededor dejara de existir por unos instantes. Alibaba le hacía olvidar todo y eso era increíble. Después tantas cosas por las que había pasado en su vida, se impresionaba de poder ser capaz de sentir algo así por un muchacho como él. Los momentos con él eran especiales, lo sabía debido a que, cada vez que estaban juntos, no quería que éstos terminasen. Sonaba demasiado adolescente y soñador para la edad que realmente tenía, pero eso en aquel momento no le importó.

Se acercó a Alibaba, lo atrajo hacia sí y lo besó. No había sido un contacto tan deseoso o excesivamente desenfrenado, sólo lo suficiente para hacerle entender a ese chico que hablaba en serio. Sinbad se separó levemente del chico para mirarlo fijamente.

—¿Qué tal si dejamos que esto también fluya? —Sus palabras fueron claras y casi susurrantes, mientras no podía dejar de observar esos bellos ojos temblorosos.

Ese beso había hipnotizado a Alibaba por completo, y una fiebre repentina surgió desde su interior. Por acto instantáneo, solamente asintió con la cabeza. Sorprendido y avergonzado. La esperanza de haber podido ser correspondido le sacó una sonrisa. Se sentía enormemente feliz de que sus sentimientos hayan sido aceptados por Sinbad en cierta forma. Alibaba se perdió en esos ojos ámbares, tan brillantes como un sol que invadía su ser en calor nuevamente. No pensó dos veces en querer besarlo de vuelta. Inmediatamente se abrazó al cuello de Sinbad y quiso fundirse en esa boca nuevamente, hundiéndose en esos exquisitos labios que lo enloquecían. No fue un beso brusco, ni tampoco suave. Fue justo, demostrando esa desesperación por probar otro de sus besos, y a su vez, culminando en aceptar su propuesta. Nada perdía con intentarlo. Si de esa forma podía estar con Sinbad, que así fuera.

No sabía qué tan sublime podría ser un beso de ese chico, pero Sinbad pretendía descubrirlo. Quizá no habían quedado en nada claro, pero así era mejor. Las cosas planeadas no solían ser siempre las mejores, si dejaban fluir la situación podría disfrutarla muchísimo más. Sinbad lo consideraba como una nueva aventura, algo desconocido que iría explorando poco a poco, una nueva ola a la que se subiría y lo llevaría a una dirección desconocida. Sin embargo, sabía que nada malo podría traerle Alibaba.

—Creo que deberías bañarte ahora —le dijo al chico luego de alejarse un poco de él.

Alibaba se miró a sí mismo y se percató de que estaba desnudo y su cuerpo estaba helado. Tal vez no se había dado cuenta del frío que hacía al haber estado tan concentrado en Sinbad. Asintió levemente con la cabeza y tomó la ropa que dejó desparramada en el piso. ¿En qué momento llegó ahí? No lo sabía. Tampoco iba a caminar desnudo por la casa de su vecino, por lo que se dispuso a colocársela, aunque fuera para ir al baño.

El otro decidió acompañarlo. Sinbad también se vistió junto a ese muchacho, él también había sentido el frío repentino en el ambiente. Ya estaba atardeciendo y la temperatura comenzaba a bajar, ¿cuánto tiempo habrán estado juntos? Había perdido completamente la percepción del paso de las horas. No le importó de todas formas. Una sensación placentera aún recorría su cuerpo. Se sentía enérgico y, en cierta forma, eufórico. Hacía mucho tiempo que Sinbad no experimentaba ese tipo de sensaciones. Sonrió por inercia al darse cuenta que eso se debía a Alibaba. Al parecer, ese muchacho había removido algo interesante dentro de él. Apenas se colocó el pantalón y se giró a verlo. Compartieron una mirada profunda, expresándose más de una cosa a través de los ojos, Sinbad sintió que los ojos llamativos de ese muchacho lo hipnotizaban. Tuvo la intención de volver a acercarse para robarle otro beso, incluso estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero algo los detuvo.

Un ruido. Ambos escucharon un fuerte estruendo y el hombre enseguida reconoció de dónde venía: Su habitación. Arqueó una ceja mirando junto con Alibaba hacia la dirección de aquel sonido. Sin pensarlo siquiera, fueron hasta el cuarto y, al abrir la puerta, se había quedado completamente estático en el umbral.

Las plumas de las almohadas volaban como pájaros por los aires. Observó cada lugar de su habitación, divisando la marca totalmente reconocible de rasguños. Su cama estaba destrozada y la blanca tela de las almohadas reducida a fragmentos. Los gatos habían hecho un gran desastre mientras ellos estaban ocupados. Sinbad gruñó por el fastidio y se pasó una mano por la cara. Ya se imaginaba quién era el causante de todo esto. Divisó en seguida al gato negro, Judal estaba muy divertido rasgando las cortinas de la habitación, junto a una silla desplomada en el suelo, la cual seguramente había causado el estruendo. También reconoció a Aladdin entre las sábanas. El minino azul jugaba con las plumas de las almohadas de una forma tan tierna que hizo que el su consternación bajara un poco. ¿Por qué Judal no podía comportarse como ese gatito?

Alibaba se palmeó la frente, sintiéndose indirectamente responsable por lo sucedido. No es que Judal no haya tenido la culpa en esta situación, es que Aladdin era un experto en rasgar almohadas y cortinas. Su gato normalmente era tranquilo y obediente, pero a la hora de quitarle un ojo de encima, éste no podía resistirse a la tela y la hacía trizas en menos de un instante.

—Esto… —murmuró Alibaba tímidamente —Lo siento…

Sinbad suspiró con resignación. No valía la pena enojarse ya, estas sólo eran las consecuencias de tener mascotas. Al parecer ahora le tocaría comprar cortinas, almohadas y esas cosas.

—No te preocupes —le sonrió a ese muchacho—. Creo que es mejor que te lleves a Aladdin, ya ha jugado mucho.

Su intención no era echarlo ni mucho menos, sólo tenía que tomarse su tiempo para arreglar aquel desastre.

—¿Me estás echando? —preguntó. No hablaba en serio, sólo quería imitar la pregunta que Sinbad le había hecho la primera vez que se conocieron. Por ningún motivo se pudo olvidar de eso. Vio la cara desconcertada que éste le puso al decirlo. Internamente le causó gracia —. No te preocupes, yo puedo ayudarte a limpiar todo este alboroto. Aladdin no volverá a hacer destrozos conmigo al lado. Te puedo ayudar a pagar el daño además. Lamento mucho lo sucedido.

Tomó a su gato y lo dejó en el suelo, empezando a recoger las plumas que yacían esparramadas en el piso. Sería una larga noche de limpieza a ese paso. Pero no importaba realmente, mientras estuviera con Sinbad, valdría la pena.

* * *

Gracias a todos por leer. ¡Cualquier comentario es bien recibido!

Saludos.


End file.
